Time to pretend
by Roronoa Minamino
Summary: Historia en AU. Todos van a la escuela Meiou,y como era de esperarse,muchas personas en la clase andan detras del bello pelirrojo.Fic Yaoi, pero con una especie de tendencia a...BotanxKurama? Resumen completo adentro! porque este de aqui apesta xD
1. Los primeros intentos

**Titulo:** Time to pretend

**Resumen: **Este es un fic en Universo Alterno. No hay poderes sobrenaturales, ni misiones, ni Reikai o Makai como tales, ni demonios. Varios de los personajes de YYH asisten a la escuela Meiou. Botan esta enamorada de Kurama, el chico por el que muchos mueren en su clase, mientras que él...parece ser que no tiene interés particular en alguien...o si? Por su lado, la chica del cabello azul pondrá de su parte para hacer que el codiciado chico se fije en ella, siendo que el pelirrojo tiene a muchos admiradores detrás suyo....y peor se pone todo cuando San Valentín esta cerca, y pequeños contratiempos se aparecen en su camino. Botan tendrá suerte con Kurama? Logrará hacer que él se enamore de ella y no se fije en nadie mas? Quien será uno de los posibles rivales que tendrá la chica? Sólo leyendo sabrán lo que sucederá. Por cierto, NO es fic de San Valentín, a pesar de que se hace mención de dicha fecha.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contendrá toques de Yaoi, comenzando porque me encanta ese genero...aunque eso no define a la pareja principal de esta historia. Los toques yaoi serán principalmente de parte de algunas parejas secundarias en la trama...mas que nada por 'fan service' para todos los yaoistas ;D así que se sugiere tener la mente abierta a todos los lectores.

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho y sus personajes pertenecen a su autor, Yoshihiro Togashi. Yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento sin lucro alguno. El titulo del fic esta basado/tomado del titulo de una canción de un grupo llamado The Management (también conocido como Mgmt). No es songfic, solo hice uso del titulo de la canción ;D

**Nota:** Solo como pequeño dato, en esta historia, Youko y Kurama (el pelirrojo) son dos personas distintas e, incluso, son amigos. Para que no se vayan a confundir xP Ah, y como todo sucede en un Universo donde no hay demonios ni nada por el estilo, todas las características demoníacas de personajes como Yomi, Kuronue, Youko, etc. desaparecerán, aunque supongo que eso se hace mas por "sentido común".

**Pequeña aclaración (pecando de hacer esto casi tan largo como el fic xD):** Solo para aclarar..._NO_ soy fan del KxB...aunque en este fic, mas que KxB, es una especie de BxK. De cualquier manera, para mis lectores yaoistas, debo decir que ya tengo planeado el final de esta historia, y casi puedo apostar que no los defraudará. Para los lectores que no sean yaoistas y que quieran un final de acuerdo a lo que les gusta, favor de hacer sus sugerencias. Quien quita que me puedan cambiar la opinión? Nada mas denme buenas opciones y nada cursi, por favor :)

Bien...dicho todo lo anterior, comencemos con la historia (eso si no se han aburrido ya con toda la habladuría del inicio xD).

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

**Capitulo 1**

_Los primeros intentos..._

'Escuela Meiou' se podía leer en una placa situada al lado derecho de la entrada principal de aquel lugar, anunciando el nombre de esa institución. Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana de una fresca mañana, y bastantes estudiantes seguían llegando a dicho lugar, entre ellos, un bello chico pelirrojo. Alto, esbelto, de facciones muy finas y delicadas. De no ser por su uniforme de chico, fácilmente podría confundirse con una chica. No por nada era el chico mas codiciado entre la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase. Tenía todo lo que a muchos gusta: Era inteligente, responsable, poseía belleza y un cierto aire de elegancia. Podía decirse que lo tenía todo. Todo...excepto alguien que estuviese con él, pues aunque su ser atraía muchas personas, sólo contadas le conocían "bien" y se interesaban en él como amigo, y no sólo por su cara bonita. Estaba un poco cansado de eso, pero realmente no le daba mucha importancia, aunque esa quizá era la razón por la que no tenía pareja alguna. Todo gracias a que no encontraba a la persona indicada para él...aún.

Poco a poco, los estudiantes que ingresaban por la puerta de la escuela, iban llegando a sus respectivos salones, mientras el pelirrojo se cambiaba tranquilamente sus zapatos por los reglamentarios de la escuela. Poco mas tarde, ya estaba entrando a su salón. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el acostumbrado cuadro de sus compañeros de clase platicando y haciendo su habitual escándalo. Allí estaban todos: Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, Koenma, Yomi, Hinageshi, Karasu y bastantes mas. Apenas si había puesto un pie adentro, cuando una voz lo llamó:

**Yuusuke:** Eeeeeehhhh!!!!! Kuramaaaa!!!!! —gritó enérgicamente, saludando al recién llegado —Ven! Te he reservado un lugar aquí. Toma asiento... —sonriendo y señalando el pupitre que estaba adelante del suyo.

Kurama: Hola...gracias por reservarme el lugar...pero...no será que lo que quieres es "ayuda" para la prueba de hoy? —respondió el otro.

**Yuu:** ah...ajajaja...como crees? Vamos, siéntate...aunque...ya que lo mencionas...no me vendría mal una pequeñísima ayuda con la prueba...

**Kuwabara:** Ya mejor ponte a estudiar, en vez de estar copiándole todo a él, Urameshi —dijo al oír todo aquello, ya que estaba sentado justo detrás del pelinegro.

**Yuu:** Si...quisiera hacerlo....pero he estado muy ocupado.... — respondió su amigo

Kuwa: Haciendo que?

**Yuu:** Pues....pues...bah, que te importa? Esta conversación es entre Kurama y yo ¬,¬ —añadió, cortando la conversación con Kuwabara, antes de que "se supiera" lo "ocupado" que estaba el chico. —Entonces, qué dices, Kurama? Dejarás vacío el lugar que con tanto esfuerzo te reservé? De verdad eres tan mal amigo? —

**Kura:** Bien, bien...lo tomo, pero deja de llamarme Kurama mientras estemos en la escuela... —decía el pelirrojo, dado que ese nombre era el apodo que le habían puesto sus amigos mas cercanos hace ya un tiempo. No le molestaba que lo llamaran así, pero no quería que alguien mas le llamara de esa forma.—

**Yuu:** ah...esta bien. No lo volveré a hacer, jefe.

**Kura:** Solo dime por mi nombre y ya...

**Yuu:** Bien, ya entendí....jeh.

Transcurría la mañana y, con ella, las clases. Pasó la hora de la prueba. Yuusuke recibió la ayuda que necesitaba, y mas tarde, tocó el momento de la clase de historia. Después de la acostumbrada reverencia para saludar al profesor, los alumnos tomaron asiento y esperaron a aquel hombre les asignara a sus compañeros de equipo para el trabajo que iban a hacer y, como siempre, muchos cruzaban los dedos para que les tocara estar en el equipo del pelirrojo.

—Bien...el siguiente equipo, son ustedes— anunció el profesor, señalando a Botan, Yusuke, Hiei y Kurama. Al terminar de hacer los equipos, añadió —Quiero que este trabajo esté listo para la próxima semana. Empiecen lo mas pronto posible, para que lo tengan listo a tiempo, ya que valdrá varios puntos de su calificación del mes. —

Entre todos se habían puesto de acuerdo. Irían a casa de Kurama al salir de clases, ya que era la casa que les quedaba mas cerca de todos y no les era tan difícil ir allí. Al pelirrojo no le molestaba llevarlos a su casa, después de todo, conocía bien a Yuusuke y Hiei, y sabía que por Botan no habría mucho problema, por lo que era un hecho que no habría molestia alguna si los llevaba a su casa durante algunos días. Ya en el receso:

**Hinageshi:** Vaya suerte que tienes, Botan! Te ha tocado en el mismo equipo que Minamino-san —decía, mirando de reojo al mencionado, quien estaba sentado plácidamente en su pupitre, leyendo un libro.

**Botan:** Waahh! Siii! Aún no lo puedo creer! Me pondré a trabajar y a estudiar para que vea lo aplicada que puedo ser! —respondía entusiasta —Es una lastima que a ti te haya tocado en otro equipo.... —cambiando un poco el tono de su voz.

**Hina:** No te apures —sonriendo un poco— A mi no me gusta Minamino-san, especialmente desde que supe que a ti te gusta.

**Bo:** Que buena amiga eres! Deséame suerte con Minamino-san!

**Hina:** Si! Suerte! —decía, estrechando las manos de Botan.

**Bo:** Gracias!

Por la tarde, después de salir de la escuela, los cuatro chicos se fueron juntos a casa de Kurama. Yusuke con cara de pereza total y pesadez, pues lo habían forzado a ir; Hiei mirando hacia los locales de las calles, bastante pensativo; Botan sonriendo aún, sin poder creer aún que iba camino a la casa del chico que le gustaba y sonrojándose ante la idea de que la suerte deseada por parte de su amiga surtiera efecto; y Minamino...sólo iba como de costumbre, serio y sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Recorrieron varias cuadras, cruzaron algunas calles, dando vuelta en la esquina de vez en cuando, para poco después, encontrarse a las afueras de la modesta casa del chico. Entraron allí, se acomodaron en la sala de estar, tomaron los libros que ocuparían de sus mochilas y comenzaron a trabajar.

Llevaban ya casi dos horas de haber comenzado a trabajar. Iban avanzando, aunque no precisamente gracias a Yuusuke, pues la mayor parte del tiempo había estado 'ocupado' leyendo una revista que traía entre sus cosas, y los demás, al ver que todo intento por hacerlo trabajar era un fracaso, mejor lo habían dejado seguir en lo suyo y hacer el trabajo ellos.

**Bo:** Eh? que es lo que dice aquí, Minamino-san? —preguntó, señalando una palabra de su libro, haciendo un intento para cruzar palabra alguna con el anfitrión y tratar de sacar un poco de plática.

**Kura:** Ah...dice...

**Yuu:** uhm...son blancos.... —se oyó la voz de Urameshi, interrumpiendo el intento de Botan para socializar con el chico.

**Bo:** Eh? de que hablas?.......AHHHHH, YUUSUKEEEEE!!!! —gritó, soltándole una bofetada al pelinegro, quien había estado husmeando debajo de la falda de la chica, a falta de algo con que entretenerse.

**Yuu:** Jeh...deberías considerar lavarlos de vez en cuando... —decía con tono burlón para hacerla enfadar.

**Bo:** Ya cállate!!!!! —gritó furiosa.

**Kura:** Tranquilos, no hagan tanto escándalo, por favor... —decía, tomando el papel del referee en la discusión.

**Bo:** Ah, si. Perdón... —añadió, algo apenada.

**Yuu:** Kuuuuramaaaaa.....ya dejen eso y vamos a descansar...

**Kura:** Pero si no haz hecho nada aún...

**Yuu:** Si....ya me cansé de eso. Que tal si vamos a los videojuegos??

**Kura:** Ahh, eres incorregible....

**Hiei:** Hn....ya ponte a hacer algo, maldita sea! —dijo de forma violenta, asustando un poco a los demás, pues no había dicho palabra alguna en todo el rato, y ahora que lo hacía, parecía estar molesto, quizá por el jaleo de minutos antes. Hiei volvió a lo que hacía, mientras los demás retomaban el trabajo, Yuusuke también, todos sin decir nada mas.

Al cabo de unas 2 horas mas, todos estaban cansados. Ya habían logrado adelantar bastante del trabajo, por lo que ya podían descansar mas tranquilos.

**Yuu:** Bien....yo me voy. Estoy harto de escuela y tareas... —dijo, levantándose y poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza —Jeh...tengo que ir a los videojuegos....desde en la mañana que he querido ir para allá.

**Kura:** Keiko no te lo permitió, verdad?

**Yuu:** Seeh....que fastidiosa se ha vuelto! Se la pasa regañándome...Hasta parece que fuera mi madre...y ni siquiera mi madre es así...

**Kura:** Tranquilo... nnU mejor relájate y ve a los videojuegos...

**Yuu:** Vale....en ese caso, nos vemos después! —cambiando totalmente su semblante de segundos atrás por uno totalmente distinto, sólo para salir casi volando del lugar.

Ahora ya sólo quedaban tres personas ahí. Sin Yuusuke estaba todo muy callado, y eso era un poco incomodo. Nadie decía nada. Kurama tomó uno de los libros que habían estado utilizando y siguió leyendo desde donde se había quedado, mientras los dos chicos restantes lo veían extrañados.

**Kura:** Que sucede? —preguntó con cara de incertidumbre.

**Hiei:** Que haces?

**Kura:** Ah...pues...solo trataba de adelantar un poco mas el trabajo. Ya saben, para acabar mas rápido.

**Bo:** Que buena idea! Haré lo mismo! —dijo la chica, tomando otro de los libros y leyéndolo, aún en su afán de llamar la atención de Kurama.

**Hiei:** Hn... —fue lo que se oyó de su parte, limitándose sólo a mirarlos mientras trabajaban.

**Kura:** Toma —dijo el anfitrión, tendiéndole un control remoto— Si quieres puedes ver televisión, para que descanses un poco.

**Hiei:** Uhm... —respondió, tomando el control y encendiendo el televisor.

Transcurrió un rato mas. Botan estaba exhausta, pero no quería dejar de trabajar, al menos no mientras Kurama no lo notara.

**Kura:** Kami-sama...ya es un poco tarde... —mirando el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes de la habitación, el cual marcaba que ya eran las 10 de la noche. Habían pasado casi 5 horas trabajando desde que habían salido de la escuela. Dio un pequeño bostezo y dejó a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo —Ahh....estoy algo cansado... —Botan, al ver aquello, suspiró aliviada, mientras Hiei solo volteaba a mirar al que había tomado la palabra.

**Bo:** Si, yo también estoy un poco cansada —añadió, mientras pensaba que si Hiei ser marchaba, quizás se armaría de valor para decirle a Minamino lo que sentía. Después de todo, en ocasiones pasadas ya había cruzado palabras con él, por lo que no era algo así como una 'total desconocida' para el chico, y quizá hasta tendría una oportunidad para que salieran. "_Rayos!! Porque no se va y nos deja solos de una vez por todas!?!?_" pensaba, mirando de reojo al pelinegro que seguía mirando la televisión. No se le veía intención alguna de marcharse. De pronto, se oyó la voz de la madre de Kurama, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

**Shiori:** Chicos, me parece que ya es un poco tarde. Ya deberían irse a sus casas, antes de que se haga mas tarde. Además de que necesitan descansar después de tanto trabajar. —dijo, esbozando una amable sonrisa.

**Hiei:** Vale...esta bien... —dijo, apagando aquel aparato y levantándose del sofá.

**Bo:** Ehm...si...yo también debo irme o me regañarán mis padres... —decía, algo desilusionada por haber perdido su oportunidad

Minutos mas tarde, tanto Botan como Hiei estaban ya afuera de la casa de Kurama.

**Bo:** Oye, Hiei...

**Hiei:** .....

**Bo:** Me podrías acompañar aunque sea algunas calles hacía mi casa, por favor? Se lo iba a pedir a Minamino, pero creí que sería demasiado, después de que estuvimos toda la tarde en su casa. Que dices?

**Hiei:** Hn...vete sola. No soy tu niñera... —respondió fríamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras se iba por el camino opuesto al que Botan debía tomar.

**Bo:** Grrr.....Eso me pasa por pedirle favores a gente como él...! Se me olvidaba lo antisocial que eres! —gruñó, apretando los puños y los dientes, dando media vuelta y yendo por el camino que la llevaría a su casa.

**xXx Al día siguiente en la escuela xXx**

**Hina:** Botan-san! Hola! —saludó la chica de forma enérgica.

**Bo:** Hola, Hinageshi-san! —respondió con una sonrisa.

**Hina:** Y bien?....como te fue ayer? Pudiste decirle a "ya sabes" lo que querías decirle?

**Bo:** Ah...no —soltando un suspiro— No pude... —

**Hina:** Qué sucedió?

**Bo:** Pues...me dio un poco de pena, aunque ese no fue el problema. El verdadero problema fue... —mirando de reojo a Hiei, quien siempre se sentaba hasta el fondo del salón, en la última fila —...Fue Jaganshi. En todo el día no se alejó para nada. Sólo estuvo trabajando y después se quedó mirando la televisión, y...no quise decir nada enfrente de él... —

**Hina:** Debiste esperar a que se marchara a su casa. —

**Bo:** Eso hice, pero la madre de Minamino vino a decirnos que ya era un poco tarde y pues...tuvimos que irnos. —

**Hina:** Bueno...al menos tendrás mas oportunidades para hacerlo. —

**Bo:** Si, por eso no me molestó mucho el no haber podido hacerlo ayer. —y sonriendo grandemente, añadió— Hoy volveremos a ir a su casa, y hoy mismo se lo diré! —

**Hina:** Te deseo mucha suerte. —dijo, sonriendo amistosamente.

**xXx A la hora del almuerzo xXx**

**Yuu:** Waah, Kurama! Que buena pinta tiene tu almuerzo! n¬n —decía mientras echaba un vistazo al obento(_1_) de su amigo.

**Kura:** Um...quieres un poco? —tendiéndole a su amigo el obento. —A decir verdad, yo no tengo mucha hambre y... —no terminó de hablar, pues fue interrumpido bruscamente por Urameshi, que tomó aquel almuerzo y comenzó a devorarlo sin avisar. —...Buen provecho.... —dijo, sonriendo, con una gotita de sudor sobre su cabeza, mientras que, pocos asientos mas atrás de ellos, unas chicas platicaban.

**Chica1:** Ya viste?

**Chica2:** Si, que envidia me da ese Urameshi...

**Ch1:** Ojala yo estuviera en su lugar

**Ch2:** Sería bueno...Oye, tu crees que a Minamino le gusten las chicas?

**Ch1:** Eh!?

**Ch2:** Si, recientemente me he dado cuenta de que casi nunca habla con chicas, y los pocos amigos que tiene, son todos chicos.

**Ch1:** En eso tienes razón...Espero que le gusten las chicas, para así poder salir con él.

**Ch2:** Je....sería bastante extraño que estuviese saliendo con Urameshi, no crees? —ambas rieron nerviosamente, se detuvieron en seco, y de forma casi sincronizada, se miraron la una a la otra, para luego mirar atenta, pero discretamente a los dos chicos en cuestión.

_**(...continuará...)**_

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

_(_1) Un Obento es el típico almuerzo japonés que vemos en muchos animes, especialmente cuando son animes 'escolares'. Ya saben, aquella típica cajita muy mona que siempre viene envuelta en un pañuelo decorado con motivos de acuerdo al personaje que la posee (lo típico, una niña tierna: Pañuelo rosa con dibujitos y etc...). Así se le llama a ese típico y particular almuerzo.

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

Y bien....eso ha sido todo el primer capítulo. Empieza algo floja la historia, pero prometo que se irá poniendo mejor conforme avanza.

No tengo mucho que decir sobre ella, solo que me he tardado en pasarla a la pc xD

Ojala les vaya gustando, y espero poder contar con su apoyo para el siguiente capitulo, pues aún les deparan muchas cosas a estos chicos....

Como pequeño comentario extra, debo decir que el formato que utilicé es el que mas me acomodo para esta historia, por lo que se agradece que no sea criticado (pues se que a algunos lectores no les gusta este formato, y pido disculpas por ello, ademas de que en algunas ocasiones estare usando emoticons para 'agilizar' un poco las escenas y dar mejor toque a lo que deseo plasmar en dicho momento ^^;;)

Saludos! y gracias por leer


	2. Una nueva oportunidad

Saludos!!

He aquí el segundo capitulo de esta extraña y, a la vez, ordinaria historia. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que quizá me llegue a demorar un poco en actualizar, pues por baka que soy que me he saturado de cosas que hacer: Tengo en lista varios fics pendientes por hacer, un amv yaoi que espero pronto tener listo y de paso, que apenas he podido terminar de leer el primer capi del manga de Get Backers...y aun habían fics que quería leer de esa serie xDDD

Pero bueno, tratare de darle a cada cosa su tiempo. Eso si, el tiempo de espera NO excederá las 2 semanas (salvo en contadas ocasiones, pero me esforzaré por no demorar demasiado).

Muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews. Paso a responderlos al final de este capitulo, para no hacerlos esperar mas por lo que sigue de la historia. Así que, vamos a la historia, pero antes.

**Advertencia (para que estén listos todos aquellos que leen y no gusten del genero...):** Este capitulo contiene unas peques dosis de Yaoi, principalmente, por mero fan service y para deleitarnos un poco. Solo por mencionarlo, dicho Yaoi NO interfiere con la trama principal del fic (pues como dije, es mero fan service), así que aun no se define nada.

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

_Ch2: Sería bueno...Oye, tu crees que a Minamino le gusten las chicas?_

_Ch1: Eh!?_

_Ch2: Si, recientemente me he dado cuenta de que casi nunca habla con chicas, y los pocos amigos que tiene, son todos chicos._

_Ch1: En eso tienes razón...Espero que le gusten las chicas, para así poder salir con él._

_Ch2: Je....sería bastante extraño que estuviese saliendo con Urameshi, no crees? —ambas rieron nerviosamente, se detuvieron en seco, y de forma casi sincronizada, se miraron la una a la otra, para luego mirar atenta, pero discretamente a los dos chicos en cuestión._

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

**Capitulo 2**

_Una nueva oportunidad..._

**Ch1:** Tu crees que estén saliendo?

**Ch2:** Tal vez...He visto que últimamente Urameshi anda muy cerca de Minamino.

**Ch1:** Pensé que Yukimura salía con Urameshi...

**Ch2:** No, creo que sólo han sido amigos desde que eran pequeños o algo así... —seguían platicando las dos chicas, mientras que, poco mas atrás de ellas, comenzaba a botarse una venita en la frente de alguien que había tenido que soportar toda aquella letanía. No pudo más, y optó por salir del salón, antes de verse 'obligado' a hacer toda una escena solo para callarlas. Pasó como si nada, pero con una cara de total fastidio.

**Ch1:** Uhm...ese chico es raro... —haciendo alusión a Hiei, que acababa de pasar al lado de ellas, al parecer, bastante fastidiado— Nunca habla con nadie, pocas veces lo he visto cruzar palabras con contadas personas. Parece bastante malhumorado.

**Ch2:** Supe que Jaganshi tiene una hermana. Creo que se llama Yukina, y al parecer, es todo lo contrario a él. También escuché que a Kuwabara le gusta ella, pero a Jaganshi le desagrada ese chico. Quizá sea por eso que Jaganshi esta tan amargado.

**Ch1:** No lo sé, solo sé que es un chico muy extraño. La ventaja es que, aunque fuese cierta nuestra duda sobre "el asunto de Minamino", dudo que esté en posibilidades de quedarse con Minamino. Además de que, parece que a Jaganshi nada le gusta. Así ya hay un 'obstáculo' menos en el camino.

**Ch2:** Si. Es lo bueno de todo esto. —suspira— Me gustaría saber si en verdad hay algo mas allá entre Minamino y Urameshi.

**Ch2:** A mi también. Supongo que habrá que esperar y ver si hay algo sospechoso en ellos...

**Ch1:** Si, eso parece. —concluyó, mientras ambas comenzaban su almuerzo, aún mirando discretamente a los dos chicos, esperando alguna especie de respuesta para su duda.

**Ch3:** Waaaaahhh!!!! Qué lindooooosss!!! —gritó una chica que estaba cerca de la puerta del salón, mirando hacia fuera a dos chicos de la clase, que justo iban hacia esa aula.

**Kuronue:** uoh...tranquilo, Youko....no te me pegues tanto...! —decía el chico, con su rostro ruborizado.

**Youko:** Hum...porque? Creí que te gustaba esto....Ayer no te quejabas para nada... —respondió el del cabello plateado, mientras abrazaba al otro chico por la cintura, mordisqueando un poco la oreja de éste, haciéndolo ponerse aun mas rojo.

**Kuro:** Ahhh....cállateeeee..... ù//u —encogiéndose un poco de hombros y todo apenado al ver que más de uno de sus compañeros los miraban.

**Youko:** Bien, es sólo que necesito mantener mi boca ocupada en algo... —añadió tranquilamente, mientras tomaba el rostro de Kuronue por el mentón, girándolo hacia el suyo, hasta lograr poner sus labios sobre los del pelinegro, sin importarle que ya estuvieran adentro del salón. Kuronue casi se infarta. No imaginaba que Youko haría pública su relación...y menos de esa forma...ni en ese lugar. Gritos del tipo de: "Ahhhh!!!!!! Qué hermoso!!! Qué tiernos!!!" se dejaron oír de parte de varios de sus compañeros, mientras que algunos cuantos casi se desmayan de la emoción. El resto solo les miraban algo sorprendidos ante tal acto, no porque les desagradara aquello, sino porque nadie se esperaba algo así, y menos aún de parte de Youko, quien normalmente era muy serio. Poco después se separaron. Youko con una sonrisa triunfal al ver a su amante aún más rojo que antes.

**Youko:** Vayamos a comer algo...

**Kuro:** ..........s-si....vamos.... —respondió muy apenas mientras el chico de cabello plateado lo llevaba tomado de la mano, hasta sus asientos, donde comerían sus almuerzos.

**Kura:** Eso fue un poco extraño... —pronunció en un casi murmuro.

**Yuu:** uhm? Que? —contestó mientras aún se comía el almuerzo de su amigo. —Lo de aquellos chicos?

**Kura:** si, fue un poco extraño...

**Yuu:** No sabía que eras homofóbico...

**Kura:** Y no lo soy. Es solo que no me esperaba ver algo así de parte de Youko...incluso pensé que estaba soltero....

**Yuu:** oh...no se supone que es de tus mejores amigos?

**Kura:** Pues si, así es...Pero nunca mencionó nada sobre alguien que le gustara o algo parecido...

**Yuu:** Tal vez solo quería mantenerlo en secreto...

**Kura:** Youko? No lo creo...

**Yuu:** Y qué me dices de él? —señalando discretamente a Kuronue quien aún trataba de disimular el sonrojo de su rostro, mientras Youko aún emanaba un aire triunfal.

**Kura:** Bueno....supongo que tal vez debió ser por él que Youko no dijo nada...hasta ahora...

**Yuu:** ¬u¬ y vaya forma de hacerlo!

**Kura:** Si, de verdad. Se ve que se llevan bien.

Continuaban platicando, mientras las chicas que sospechaban de ellos no dejaban de observarlos, especialmente ahora que habían "notado" que ese tipo de situaciones ya se daban en el salón, aunque se alegraban de que Youko ya tuviese pareja, pues al ser de las pocas personas cercanas al pelirrojo, llegaron a pensar que podría convertirse en "mas competencia". Poco mas tarde, el receso había terminado, dando paso al resto del día, mismo que transcurrió con la normalidad de siempre. Una vez mas, el reloj de la escuela marcaba casi las 6 de la tarde, por lo que todos los estudiantes recogían sus pertenencias, alistándose para salir de ese lugar. En cuestión de minutos, sonó el timbre, anunciando el fin de otro día de escuela. Alumnos de diferentes salones llegaban poco a poco a la entrada de la escuela, donde se encontraban los pequeños casilleros que eran utilizados para guardar los zapatos de los alumnos. Kurama llegó al suyo, y con toda tranquilidad se estaba cambiando las zapatillas reglamentarias de la escuela, por sus zapatos normales.

**Youko:** Hola, Shuuichi... —dijo la voz grave desde atrás del pelirrojo, sacándolo de golpe de sus pensamientos.

**Kura:** Ah...Kami-sama! Casi me matas del susto...Te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas eso, Youko.

**Youko:** Jeh, es difícil no hacerlo. Eres una presa fácil y siempre haces que valga la pena... —respondió, dibujando una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro— Y bien. Qué haremos hoy? Me invitarás a comer a tu casa?

**Kura:** Pues....estoy un poco ocupado....irán algunos chicos del salón a mi casa para terminar el trabajo de historia.

**Youko:** Uhn...está bien, te acompañaré. No me molesta compartir tu casa con mas gente.

**Kura:** No tienes que terminar tu trabajo?

**Youko:** Nah...me tocó estar en un equipo de 'estudiosos'. Ellos harán todo. Sólo tengo que amenazarlos al final para que me den algo de crédito, y listo. —respondió despreocupado.

Kura: Vaya forma de trabajar...

**Youko:** Si, lo sé. Demasiado trabajo. Es por eso que iré contigo, a descansar un poco de todo aquello. —añadió sonriendo sarcásticamente.

**Kura:** Vale, esta bien. Vayámonos... —dijo, terminando de acomodarse los zapatos y tomando su mochila.

**Kuro:** Youko!! —dijo la voz del pelinegro escuchándose cada vez mas cerca— Toma, se te ha quedado un cuaderno en el salón... —dijo, entregando dicho objeto al chico de los ojos dorados.

**Youko:** Gracias. No quieres venir con nosotros? Vamos a casa de Shuuichi a descansar de tanto trabajo...

**Kuro:** Suena bien...pero no sé si él esté de acuerdo...

**Kura:** Ah, por mi no hay problema, mientras no hagan mucho escándalo. Aún tengo trabajo que terminar con los chicos de mi equipo. Tu ya haz terminado el tuyo?

**Kuro:** Youko y yo estamos en el mismo equipo... —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**Kura:**....eso lo explica todo... —dijo con voz un poco baja y con una gotita sobre su cabeza— Bien, debemos irnos. Tengo que estar en casa antes de que los chicos lleguen.

**Youko:** Está bien. Vamos. —contestó, tomando la mano de Kuronue, empeñándose en ruborizar el rostro del chico, pues realmente disfrutaba hacer eso.

Iban apenas saliendo del terreno de la escuela, cuando fueron detenidos de nueva cuenta.

**Yuu:** Al fin llegas, Kurama... —decía mientras descansaba sentado en el piso, recargando su espalda en el muro que daba hacia la calle. Al lado suyo, se encontraba Botan, de pie, también esperando al chico para irse todos juntos a su casa. —Ya me estaba aburriendo de verle los calzones sucios a Botan todo este rato... —agregó, levantándose del piso, aunque la acción no le duró mucho, pues Botan le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo llevó de cara al piso. La chica no se había dado cuenta de lo que su compañero había estado haciendo todo ese rato hasta que éste lo mencionó. Los otros tres chicos sólo se quedaron mirando aquella escena de una Botan eufórica y un Yuusuke golpeado y tirado en el suelo, aún gozoso de sus "fechorías". Le encantaba hacer rabiar a las chicas de ese forma, principalmente a Botan y a Keiko.

**Bo:** Argh! Eres un idotaaa, Yuusukeee!!!! —gritaba, ocasionando que el mencionado siguiera riendo y, por tanto, haciéndola enojar aún mas. Los gritos e insultos seguían, hasta que Minamino interrumpió.

**Kura:** Y Hiei? No vendrá con nosotros? —preguntó un poco extrañado de no verlo allí, aunque ya podía figurarse la respuesta y la razón de ésta.

**Bo:** Hace rato se fue. Intenté hacer que se quedara con nosotros, pero no quiso y dijo algo sobre llegar a tu casa o esperar en el camino hacia allá. —respondió, olvidando el enojo de segundos antes.

**Youko:** No me imagino porque habrá decidido hacer eso... —murmuró en tono solo audible para Kuronue y Kurama, quienes rieron un poco en voz aun mas baja.

**Yuu:** Jeh...a veces es muy amargado y caradura...

**Bo:** A veces?

Yuu: Seeeh....a veces. Aunque últimamente lo ha sido mas. No sé porque. Antes no era tan fríamente serio como ahora. Incluso se ha hecho aún mas distante que antes...

**Kura:** Si, en eso tiene razón Yuusuke. Antes no era tan exageradamente serio. Sería bueno saber qué es lo que le ocurre, pero, con él lo mejor es mantener algo de distancia, pues nunca se sabe cómo reaccionará ni cómo se tomará las cosas...

**Kuro:** Quizás se le pase con el tiempo... —dijo, metiéndose un poco en la plática, aunque realmente no conocía mucho a Hiei.

**Kura:** Puede ser, aunque ya tiene tiempo así. Casi desde que comenzamos el año escolar, hace unos seis meses, que fue cuando entraron varios chicos y chicas nuevos a nuestra clase.

**Bo:** Pues no me imagino a Jaganshi menos amargado de lo que está... —añadió, aún algo resentida con Hiei no "haberle permitido" declarársele a Minamino y también por la forma en que la había tratado al salir de la casa del pelirrojo la noche anterior.

**Yuu:** Bueno....eso es porque tu recién entraste a nuestra clase en este año, por eso no te ha tocado conocer aún al "otro Hiei".

**Bo:** Pues no se, y sigo sin poder imaginarlo... —decía aún molesta con el pelinegro, por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la escuela para terminar ya con ese tema, tomando el mismo camino que habían tomado al día anterior. El resto hizo lo mismo.

Pasado un rato, llegaron a casa de Minamino. Gran sorpresa se llevaron cuando, al entrar a la casa, se encontraron con Jaganshi, quien estaba sentado en la sala, esperándolos.

**Kura:** Hola, Hiei...pensé que todavía no llegabas...

**Yuu:** Si. Yo hasta creí que no vendrías...

**Bo:** Bueno...y que haces tú aquí tan cómodo!? —dijo, alterándose con solo verlo, ahí sentado, con toda la confianza del mundo.

**Hiei:** La madre de él —señala a Kurama— me vio afuera y me invitó a pasar. —frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante la actitud de Botan— hn...y ultimadamente, a ti qué te importa... —haciendo que la chica se acercara bruscamente hacia él, lista para abofetearlo, y justo estaba por hacerlo, cuando Urameshi y Minamino la detuvieron, pues bien sabían que, con el temperamento actual de Hiei, lo más seguro sería que éste le regresara el golpe a la chica. Youko y Kuronue sólo se quedaron viendo todo.

**Kura:** Ya, tranquilícense por favor, o me ocasionarán problemas... —fue lo único que se le había ocurrido decir para detenerlos.

**Bo:** Ah, si. Lo siento mucho, Minamino-san! —respondió, con un semblante muy distinto y totalmente apenada por la escena anterior.

**Hiei:** Hn....como sea. A quién le importan las cosas insignificantes.... —dijo fríamente.

**Bo:** Qué quisiste decir!?

**Hiei:** Lo que sea que hayas entendido....a menos que necesites que te lo explique, pero puede que te sientas aludida... —decía de forma retadora.

**Yuu:** Aaaahhh!!!! Que ya se callen!! No vinimos hasta aquí para verlos pelearse!! Vinimos a trabajar! —dijo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes con eso último, aunque no lo decía porque en verdad fuese a hacerlo, sino porque se estaba fastidiando de aquello.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, lograron calmarlos, y pronto, tenían un ambiente parecido al del día anterior, excepto por la visita de Kuronue y Youko, quienes sólo se la pasaban viendo la televisión y hojeando algunas revistas que había en la mesa de centro. La chica de cabellos celestes quiso recuperar la oportunidad perdida del día anterior, y trató de cruzar algunas palabras con el chico que le gustaba.

**Bo:** Minamino-san, ayer olvidé preguntarte. Me podrías decir qué es lo que dice aquí? —dijo, con un tono tranquilo, y acercándose a él para mostrarle lo que quería que le explicara.

**Kura:** Es cierto, no te expliqué. Lo siento. —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa como disculpa, haciendo sonrojar a Botan. Antes de que el chico se diera cuenta de eso, ella le señaló lo que quería que le explicara, para que no lo notara. —Veamos...aquí dice... —

**Kuro:** unh...ahhh....Youko!! —masculló, mientras el mencionado llevaba su boca, de los labios del pelinegro, hasta la oreja de éste, haciéndolo ruborizar aún mas que en la mañana.

**Kura:** Youko...déjalo ya... —levantándose de su lugar para separarlos y evitar que hicieran demasiado escándalo, y por tanto, se alejó de Botan, misma que ahora tenía una cara de desilusión debido a eso. Viendo que sus compañeros no le serían de ayuda en ese asunto, se dio por vencida con eso, por lo que se decidió a declararle lo que sentía en cuanto pudiera.

El día seguía transcurriendo casi como el día anterior, por ratos, de forma tranquila, y por otros, no tan tranquila. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora, ya eran casi las diez de la noche, pero para la suerte de todos, el trabajo ya estaba terminado. De inmediato, Yuusuke, quien había 'trabajado hasta el cansancio' justo como al día anterior, se levantó de su lugar, estirándose.

**Yuu:** Ahhh!....Vale...ya trabajé lo suficiente como por el resto de mi vida....Nos vemos mañana...o pasado mañana....

**Kura:** Todo depende de si te encuentras a Keiko y de lo enojada que se ponga... —completó la frase.

**Yuu:** Nee...tu si me conoces, Kurama! —respondió sonriente, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello de éste, provocando grandes celos en Botan sin siquiera saberlo— Nos veremos después! —pronunció, saliendo por la puerta de la casa.

Mas tarde, Youko y Kuronue también se marcharon, después de haber pasado la tarde con la peculiar forma que Youko tenía para flirtear. Ahora sólo quedaban tres de los seis chicos que habían sido horas antes, dejando la casa ya más tranquila, pero la sala algo desordenada: Algunos vasos que habían utilizado para beber agua y refrescarse durante todo el rato que habían estado allí sus compañeros; uno que otro plato también sobre la mesa de centro, pues Shiori les había llevado algunos refrigerios momentos atrás; y por supuesto, también habían varios libros sobre aquella mesa. Era un verdadero desastre.

De un momento a otro, el anfitrión se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger todo. Inmediatamente, Botan se levantó y comenzó a ayudarle a limpiar. Hiei se incomodó al ver que era el único que no ayudaba, así que se levantó también para empezar a colaborar, aunque su expresión seguía siendo la misma de todos aquellos meses pasados: Igual de serio, pero emanando una especie de sensación fuera de lo común en su persona.

**Kura:** Gracias por ayudarme, pero no tienen que hacerlo. Yo me haré cargo.

**Bo:** Eh....déjame ayudarte. Es lo menos que se puede hacer después de que nos permitiste estar en tu casa. —decía hablando sólo por ella, pues aún seguía resentida con Hiei.

**Kura:** No, en serio. Siéntense, que ya recojo yo todo esto.

**Bo:** Que no. Yo te ayudo...

**Kura:** De verdad, no tienen que hacerlo...

**Hiei:** Ya cállate, Kurama y aprovecha la ayuda. —dijo finalmente, serio, mirando al chico. Se giró hacia Botan y añadió— Tú también cállate y haz las cosas en vez de estar discutiendo...!

**Kura:** Esta bien, pero no te alteres... —respondió, sonriendo un poco con la típica gotita sobre su cabeza, tratando de calmar a su amigo.

**Bo: **Oye! A ti que te pasa!? Quién te haz creído para hablarnos de esa forma!? —dijo acaloradamente. No quedaba duda alguna de que Hiei la sacaba totalmente de sus casillas.

**Hiei:** Cierra la boca, niña. Te sientes mucho sólo por ser una bocona que...

_**PLAF!**_

No pudo siquiera terminar lo que decía, ya que la chica, bastante enfurecida, le había reventado una bofetada muy fuerte al pelinegro. Estaba mas que claro que la chica no tenía ni la mas remota idea de con quién se estaba metiendo.

**Hiei:** Esta si me la pagas, maldita!!!! —dijo, apretando los dientes. Pocos eran los que habían levantado una mano en su contra, y todos y cada uno de ellos habían pagado caro el precio de su osadía, y ella no iba a ser la excepción, pues el hecho de que era una chica no la iba a salvar de su enojo. Desde hacía meses que ya no le soportaba nada a nadie. Lanzó un golpe directo al estómago de Botan, pues era más que un hecho que, hombre, mujer o quimera, eso no le importaba a él. La chica solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Ya podía sentir casi el impacto, que hasta las rodillas le temblaban.

_Continuará..._

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

Bien, eso ha sido todo por el momento. Que sucederá después?

Eso sólo yo lo sé, por el momento, y si ustedes también desean saberlo, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo. No diré mas para no arruinar nada ^^ Mejor paso a responder reviews

**Himiko-san:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Trataré de no demorar mucho en actualizar, pues realmente no me gusta dejar fics pendientes, y mucho menos cuando tengo al menos un lector activo ^^ De la relación tan tensa entre Hiei y Botan.....creo que ya habrás notado como se ha tornado todo entre ellos....pero bueno....ya veremos como se resuelve todo poco a poco. Si!!! HxK por siempre!!! Cuídate! Y gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme tu comentario! Ja na~!

**Oscurita XuXu-san: **Anda, muchas gracias por interesarte en mi fic! Es realmente gratificante el ver que, a pesar de que no te gusta este tipo de fics, te esté gustando. Espero no decepcionarte, y pues, como dije, tratare de no tardar en actualizar en los siguientes capítulos. Botan......realmente no me desagrada, aunque me llega a fastidiar a veces, pero cuando empiezan con eso de 'el KxB es oficial' y mentiras de ese tipo xP pero en general....puede decirse que me es indiferente. Cuídate mucho! Y ojala que puedas seguir tu fic de "30 días" pronto, pues me fascina y ya quiero leer mas de él!!! X3 saludos!

**Klover-chan:** Hola amiga! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario! Sabes que siempre me alegra el día el leer tus comentarios ^^ Anda, que no tiene nada de malo ser vago, mientras se haga con algo de moderación. Después de todo, no todo en la vida es trabajo :D Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Espero puedas seguir la historia hasta el final, y mas aún, espero no decepcionarte xP cuídate mucho! Y que estés muy bien!

Pues bien, esos fueron los reviews de esta ocasión. Espero poder contar con su apoyo para los siguientes capítulos, pues siempre tengo la mala suerte de que ya no vuelven a postearme y me dejan el fic solito D: jeje

Saludos a todos! Y acuérdense que los reviews no nos hacen mas ricos, pero si nos impulsan a seguir adelante.

Ja na~!


	3. La estrategia

Hola a todos de nueva cuenta!

Espero les esté gustando la historia. Realmente ha sido grandioso el ver que ha estado teniendo una respuesta 'generosa' de los lectores. A todos los que han dejado su review, muchas gracias! Tratare de ser constante con este fic, aunque a veces me pueda llegar a demorar un poco.

Bien, no tengo mucho que decir por el momento, dado que los rr's, como bien saben, los respondo siempre al final. En lo personal, este capitulo lo sentí......un poco pesado, pero espero no aburrirlos. Ojala no se alejen de esta historia, pues traerá mas sorpresitas para mas adelante, solo es cuestión de ser pacientes y esperar un poco ^^

Vale, como pequeño 'extra' debo decir que, si desean que la historia se actualizada constantemente, TIENEN que dejar review. Mientras mas reviews, mas rápido se actualizará la historia, dado que eso demuestra interés en el lector por seguir leyendo, además de que eso me ayuda a saber que no estoy subiéndolo 'solo por mi'. Recuerden que los reviews no cuestan y siempre ayudan a seguir adelante, así que tómense el tiempo de dejar algún comentario, aunque sea cortito, solo para saber que hay gente leyendo y que les interesa seguir haciéndolo.

Dicho esto, vayamos al siguiente capítulo de la historia.

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

_**Hiei:**__ Cierra la boca, niña. Te sientes mucho sólo por ser una bocona que..._

_**PLAF!**_

_No pudo siquiera terminar lo que decía, ya que la chica, bastante enfurecida, le había reventado una bofetada muy fuerte al pelinegro. Estaba mas que claro que la chica no tenía ni la mas remota idea de con quién se estaba metiendo._

_**Hiei:**__ Esta si me la pagas, maldita!!!! —dijo, apretando los dientes. Pocos eran los que habían levantado una mano en su contra, y todos y cada uno de ellos habían pagado caro el precio de su osadía, y ella no iba a ser la excepción, pues el hecho de que era una chica no la iba a salvar de su enojo. Desde hacía meses que ya no le soportaba nada a nadie. Lanzó un golpe directo al estómago de Botan, pues era más que un hecho que, hombre, mujer o quimera, eso no le importaba a él. La chica solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Ya podía sentir casi el impacto, que hasta las rodillas le temblaban._

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

**Capitulo 3**

_La "estrategia"_

**Kura:** Ya basta, Hiei —añadió, deteniendo el golpe de éste, con una de sus manos. Botan, aún asustada, abrió sus ojos, sólo para encontrarse de frente con los ojos furiosos de Hiei, mismos que le miraban fijamente, sin apartarlos de ella, mas que para cruzar miradas fugaces con aquel que detenía su puño. Trató de controlarse, y recuperó un poco la compostura. Tomó su mochila, y, antes de salir de la casa, volvió a hablar.

**Hiei:** En algún momento me la pagarás, estúpida mujer insolente... —lanzando una feroz mirada hacia la chica— Nos vemos después, Kurama... —cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, y aún con un enojo visible.

**Kura:** No cabe duda de que esta mas explosivo que nunca... —murmuró, dándose vuelta hacia Botan— Te encuentras bien?

**Bo:** Si, fue solo el susto...Creí que lograría golpearme. Muchas gracias por detenerlo...

**Kura:** Si, no hay de que. Sólo ten cuidado con lo que le dices y le haces. Ahora te haz dado cuenta que para él es igual si eres una chica o un chico. Suele cobrarse todo al doble, pero estarás bien mientras no lo hagas rabiar de nuevo, y trata de mantener tu distancia con él.

**Bo:** Esta bien, eso haré. Gracias por todo.

**Kura:** Kami-sama...mi madre va a enojarse. Ya es tarde y aún no he limpiado, por lo que no podré irme a dormir aún... —añadió, mirando aquel reloj de la pared que ya marcaba casi las 11 de la noche. Se pusieron a limpiar lo que faltaba. Cuando terminaron, Botan tomó su mochila, alistándose para irse. Estaban ya en la puerta de la casa ambos. —Disculpa que no pueda acompañarte a tu casa.

**Bo:** No hay problema. Mis padres dijeron que no tardarían en venir por mi, puesto que ya es tarde. —

**Kura:** Si, menos mal que el trabajo no fue tan largo, y ahora que ya lo acabamos, no tenemos de que preocuparnos. —

**Bo:** Minamino-san.... —

**Kura:** Si, dime. —

**Bo:** Yo....quería decirte....que....quería decirte que... —

—Botan, es hora de irnos! —dijo una voz desde el interior de un auto recién llegado, indicando que era momento de marcharse.

**Kura:** Parece que han llegado por ti, pero...qué era lo que ibas a decirme? —

**Bo:** Ah! —poniéndose roja, aunque debido a lo oscuro de la noche eso pasaba desapercibido—...Sólo quería decirte que....me gustó trabajar contigo....y....g-gracias por dejarnos estar aquí... —

**Kura:** Seguro! No hay de que agradecer —le sonrió amablemente— Nos vemos mañana!

**Bo:** Si, hasta mañana! —dijo antes de subirse al auto de sus padres y marcharse.

_**:::::Al día siguiente:::::**_

**Hina:** Buenos días, Botan! Como te fue ayer? —preguntó ansiosa por saber sobre ese tema.

**Bo:** Buenos días, Hinageshi! Pues...aún no logro decirle nada sobre "eso". —

**Hina:** No habías dicho que ayer sin falta se lo dirías? —

**Bo:** Si....pero me dio mucha vergüenza....además de que...no lo sé....aún no tengo mucha amistad con él, así que lo mas probable es que me hubiera dicho que no... —

**Hina:** En eso tienes razón....y qué harás entonces?

**Bo:** Pues....he pensado en acercarme un poco a él. Sólo un poco, para que no sospeche. Y mientras lo haga, puedo hacer también de "admiradora secreta" y mandarle regalos y cartas de manera anónima, cambiando un poco mi letra y forma de escribir, para que no lo note. —

**Hina:** Si que te haz aplicado en esto... —

**Bo:** Si, eso parece... —y era cierto. Ni siquiera para la escuela pensaba tanto. Era algo extraño para las dos, pues nunca creyeron que pudiera hacer planes de ese tipo, aunque ninguna dijo nada al respecto.

El día seguía su curso, como normalmente lo hacía. Al rato, ya era hora del receso y, como era "la tradición", nunca faltaban las chicas que trataban de sacarle plática al pelirrojo, aunque de manera bastante superflua, por lo que él no les daba mucha importancia. En cuanto se alejaron de allí, Botan se apareció.

**Bo:** Hola, Minamino-san!

**Kura:** Hola, Tanaka-san! —sonriéndole un poco— Cómo estás?

**Bo:** Bien.....sólo paseando un poco. Ya sabes, estirando las piernas y eso, jajajaja —rió nerviosamente—

**Kura:** Si, ya lo veo

**Bo:** Y... —buscando tema de conversación—...tú, qué haces?

**Kura:** Realmente, nada. Estaba leyendo un poco, hasta que unas chicas vinieron a hablarme. —

**Bo:** Lees mucho, no es así?

**Kura:** Si, es entretenido. Tú lees? —

**Bo:** Ah...s-si....aunque no tanto como tú... —por supuesto que no leía, pero no quería quedar del todo mal con el chico, además...porqué habría de perder la oportunidad de "tener" algo en común con él?

**Kura:** Que bien. Y qué te gusta leer? —

**Bo:** Libros... —al decir eso, se avergonzó totalmente por su GRAN error, mientras Kurama no podía evitar reír un poco.

**Kura:** Bueno....eso es obvio. Yo me refería al tipo de libros o géneros que te gusta leer.

**Bo:** Si...es que...no...no alcancé a terminar de hablar...pues, me...gustan....eh....las novelas románticas! —fue lo único que se le ocurrió, deseando que pronto cambiaran de tema.

**Kura:** Algunas son buenas, aunque no he leído muchas. Prefiero mas el leer de otros géneros, aunque trato de leer de todo.

**Bo:** Si, siempre hay que probar de todo. —

**Kura:** Así es —levantándose de su asiento— Tengo ganas de salir del salón. Vienes? —los ojos de Botan se iluminaron.

**Bo:** Si, por supuesto! —tratando de controlar su emoción.

Salieron del salón y caminaron a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a la pequeña tienda de aquel piso.

**Kura:** Tengo un poco de hambre. No quieres algo de ahí? —preguntó, señalando la tienda.

**Bo:** Pues...tengo un poco de hambre, pero no traigo dinero... —

**Kura:** Vamos, yo pagaré. —caminando hacia allá. Botan se quedó un poco atrás, lo que le sirvió para que el chico no notara el sonrojo de su rostro.

Compraron unos panes al vapor y siguieron caminando por aquel lugar. Mas tarde, sonó la campana, indicando que debían regresar todos a sus debidos salones. Al llegar al suyo, ambos se dirigieron a sus asientos. Kurama igual que siempre, y Botan, totalmente emocionada e incrédula de haber estado tanto tiempo al lado de él. Si, no era mucho lo que habían estado juntos, pero era mas que lo que cualquier otra chica había durado platicando con él.

Casi a mediodía tenían otro receso, y ése sería el que la chica utilizaría para que la "admiradora secreta" hiciera su aparición. Ya llevaba lista una pequeña bolsa de tela, la cual contenía galletas hechas por ella y, junto a la bolsa, una pequeña carta escrita en papel rosa con adornos del mismo color, pero en tonos diferentes. Con ayuda de Hinageshi, esperó a que el salón se quedara vacío, y entró allí, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a dejar aquel presente en el lugar del pelirrojo. Estaba ya todo aquello arreglado, incluso hasta se había encargado de ponerle a la carta una especie de sello personal que se había hecho especialmente para ese plan, y así diferenciar los presentes que iban de su parte de los que posiblemente le mandarían mas de sus compañeros. Hizo todo lo mas rápido que pudo, y junto con su amiga, salieron del salón velozmente, cuidando que nadie las viera, perdiéndose entre el resto de personas de aquella escuela. A partir de ese día, comenzó a dejar pequeños regalos en el pupitre del chico, repitiendo la dinámica inicial, aunque no diario platicaba con el pelirrojo, ya que no quería que sospechara del porque tan misteriosamente Botan se le acercaba tanto de un día para otro.....además de que sabía que, por su forma de ser, tarde que temprano, terminaría delatándose ella sola, echando a perder sus planes.

Los presentes de los admiradores llegaban diariamente al chico de los ojos verdes. Por días eran varios, en otros eran sólo uno o dos. Yendo desde solamente cartas o dibujos, pasando por pequeños postres, hasta muñecos de peluche y cosas por el estilo. A decir verdad, Kurama ya estaba un poco cansado de todo eso, aunque no le molestaba realmente, a pesar de que muchas de las cartas que recibía eran cursis, como era de esperarse. Incluso algunas de ellas le hacían reír un poco, pues era fácil saber de quienes provenían, y le resultaba extraño que algunas de esas personas escribieran ese tipo de cosas, siendo que nunca actuaban así en público. Eran ya tantas las cartitas de amor que habían llegado a él desde que había comenzado el año escolar, que incluso Yuusuke había llegado a leer algunas, con el permiso de su amigo, por supuesto.

Poco a poco se acercaba el 'temido' 14 de febrero, día en que se le dan regalos al ser amado, aunque más que eso, en aquel país es costumbre regalar chocolate hecho por uno mismo a la persona amada, esperando ser correspondido en su debida fecha, de la misma forma, lo que significaría que los sentimientos eran correspondidos también.

Tal como pensó, llegó aquel día, y su pupitre estaba infestado de chocolates hechos por gran parte de sus compañeros. Ese mismo día aclaró totalmente sus sospechas sobre quienes eran sus admiradores, pues, al querer ser correspondidos con los chocolates, debían poner sus nombres en dicho presente. Por su parte, Botan estaba helada de los nervios, pues había sido casi la primera en dejarle al chico sus presente, con la etiqueta que llevaba su nombre. Los nervios la invadían mas que nunca, pues a pesar de que ya había pasado poco mas de un mes de que había comenzado con aquello de la "admiradora secreta" , ésta era la primera vez que hacía ese trabajo con su verdadero nombre.

**Bo:** _Espero que le guste el chocolate que le preparé..._ —pensaba— _me quemé varias veces la mano, pero creo que valió la pena..._— mirando su mano, la cual estaba parcialmente cubierta por banditas adhesivas— _Ojala crea que los míos fueron los primeros...así quizá me gane puntos extra..._ —pensaba, recordando que cuando había dejado su regalo, ya se le habían adelantado otras dos personas, y no tenía ni idea de quienes podrían ser, pues no tenían sus nombres por ninguna parte. —_Bueno....de todas formas me llevaré los puntos seguramente, pues dudo que Minamino sepa de quienes son esos chocolates...Lo malo es que tendré que esperar hasta el White day para saber si me corresponde o no....a menos que hoy....aproveche la oportunidad y se lo diga de frente! Va a ser difícil, pero no tengo nada que perder...después de todo, en estos momentos ya debe de saber que me gusta..._ —continuaba tratando de decidir qué era lo que debía hacer.

Mientras tanto, cierto pelirrojo pensaba en donde podría poner tanto obsequio, y mas aún, lo que haría con ellos. Eran demasiados como para comerlos, pero no era tan "malvado" como para tirarlos, dejarlos o regalarlos a alguien mas, y al parecer no tendría otra opción, aunque tendría que hacerlo a escondidas.

**Yuu:** Vaya! Si que te han dado un montón de dulces, eh, Kurama? —exclamó asombrado, mientras llegaba hasta su lugar, dejando su portafolio al costado de su pupitre.

**Kura:** Si. No esperaba que fueran tantos. Incluso creí que los dejarían hasta mas tarde.

**Yuu: **Jeh...pues vaya que madrugaron!

**Kura:** Si...hasta da un poco de miedo... —y tenía algo de razón, pues no muchas de esas personas eran muy puntuales que digamos.

**Yuu:** Hey...y quienes te dieron chocolates?

**Kura:** Eso es secreto...

**Yuu:** Ah, vamos! Tengo curiosidad. Además, en cualquier momento todos lo sabremos. Ya ves que nunca faltan los que deciden declararse el mismo día.... —

**Kura:** Tienes razón...Esta bien, si quieres echa un vistazo... —

**Yuu:** mh....tienes de casi medio salón...incluso varios chicos te han enviado algunos. Eres todo un galán, Kurama.... ¬u¬

**Kura:** Guarda silencio.... —dijo con algo de sonrojo y una gota sobre su cabeza.

Poco después, la clase comenzó y, a pesar de ser un día 'festivo', las clases fueron normales. Todo seguía el curso habitual, y pronto llegó el primer receso de aquel día. Ambos chicos permanecieron en el salón, como pocas veces hacía Yuusuke. Normalmente tomaba los recesos para irse a dormir a la azotea, pero ahora, la curiosidad le hacia quedarse en ese lugar.

**Yuu: **Anda, veamos quienes mas te dieron dulces... —

**Kura:** Ahh, esta bien —decía, pues aunque lo ocultaba, estaba algo curioso de saber quienes eran los interesados en su persona, a pesar de que a él la mayoría no le provocaba mucho interés. Empezaron a revisar de uno por uno, revisando las que habían quedado encima. La mediana torre que se había formado con ellos estaba intacta, pues había sido mas fácil para el admirado chico sentarse en el lugar de al lado, que mover todos aquellos regalos de lugar. Poco a poco iban acercándose a los primeros que habían llegado.

**Yuu:** Hey...mira...este tiene una pinta algo rara...no crees que sea de... —

**Kura:** nh? Cual?

Ambos se quedaron mirándolo de cerca. Desde atrás, las chicas que sospechaban de ellos los miraban un poco extrañadas. Desde ese lugar se veían "demasiado juntos", y peor aún, pues no tenían ni idea de lo que podrían estar haciendo tan "cercanos", y no querían ni imaginarlo, ni con Urameshi ni con nadie mas que no fuesen ellas. Deseaban ir a aclarar sus dudas, pero no podían. En eso fue que llegó Botan, acomodándose en una zona donde pudiese escuchar lo que decían los chicos, en cuanto notó que estaban revisando el asunto de los regalos.

**Yuu:** Le gustas!! Ya decía yo que siempre hacía cosas sospechosas... —

**Kura:** Sospechosas? De qué hablas? —

**Yuu:** No me digas que no lo llegaste a notar... —

**Kura:** Pues...honestamente...no me había dado cuenta.... n_nU

**Yuu:** Bien...ahora ya lo sabes....y....qué te parece toda esa idea? —

**Kura:** No sé...creo que nunca había considerado todo eso...es un poco raro....no me lo esperaba, especialmente porque hace no mucho que empecé a hablar un poco mas con esa persona, pero no creí que yo le gustara... —

**Yuu:** Y qué? Piensas darle alguna oportunidad? —preguntó, mientras una sonrojada y nerviosa Botan esperaba ansiosa la respuesta, totalmente convencida de que hablaban de ella, especialmente por lo último que había mencionado el pelirrojo.

**Kura:** Pues...no lo creo. Hace no mucho que le conozco y...creo que no duraría mucho la relación....aunque.... —ruborizándose levemente— ...debo admitir que me gusta físicamente....pero sólo un poco!

**Yuu:** Uhhhh!!!! Te gusta....! ¬u¬

**Kura:** Ahhh!! Ya te dije que sólo un poco!! ñ//ñ

**Yuu:** jeje, seeehh....como digas... —continuaba la charla, mientras Botan se sentía algo abatida. Al parecer, Kurama gustaba de ella, pero no le daría la oportunidad de salir con él debido al poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Estaba triste, pero aún no se daba por vencida, ya que ahora "sabía" que también le gustaba, y sólo era cuestión de socializar más con él de alguna forma y así, pasado algún tiempo, podría darse algo mas entre ellos. Dio un pesado suspiro, y poco después, sonó el timbre, anunciando el final del descanso. Todos tomaron sus asientos y, como cualquier otro día normal, las clases continuaron, siguiendo el mismo tedioso curso de siempre hasta llegar al final del ellas.

De nueva cuenta, ya era hora de salir. Todos salían poco a poco de las instalaciones. El pelirrojo salió casi hasta el final, cargando todo lo que había recibido aquel día, ayudado por Yuusuke. Cuando iban ya lejos de la escuela, se dirigieron a un parque cercano, donde Kurama le regaló una parte de los obsequios a su amigo, conservando los que le habían dado las personas mas conocidas para él. Justo después de eso, cada uno tomó el camino hacia sus respectivas casas.

Kurama debía atravesar todo aquel parque para poder llegar a su casa, y casi a la mitad del parque, se encontró con una cara familiar.

**Kura:** ....Botan.... —murmuró al ver a la peliazul sentada en una banca, con un semblante algo triste en su rostro. Se acercó hacia ella y comenzó a hablar, sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica. —Hola. Por qué tan triste? —

...continuará...

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

Bien, eso ha sido todo por este capi, y ahora me encuentro con la compañía de Youko-san (porque siempre quise que me ayudara en la habladuría post-capi xD).

Roro: Ah....cada vez están mas cerca las sorpresas...

Youko: Sorpresas? Cuales?

Roro: ah...no puedo decir nada aun....pero prometo que valdrán la pena.

Youko: hm...si tú lo dices....

Roro: Todo pinta para ponerse algo 'interesante'....después de todo...Hiei no consiguió descargar su ira con Botan...Me pregunto que irá a hacer?

Youko: Yo se! Él va a....mffff.....

Roro: **le tapa la boca a Youko** No digas nada!

Youko: ¬¬ tú preguntaste....

Roro: si, pero era para mantener el 'suspenso' ¬,¬

Youko: bah...quien te entiende? **volteando a ver a Kuronue y empezando a formular maneras de 'molestarlo'**

Roro: nh? Que sucede?

Youko: Nada...solo estaba pensando...

Roro: En que?

Youko: ¬¬ no tienes reviews que responder **obvio que no lo deja pensar xD**

Roro: Cierto! Es hora de responder reviews...

**Munchis:** Gracias por tu review. En cuanto a tu sugerencia....debo decir que no puedo dejar final abierto, dado que a la mayoría de los lectores (normalmente) no les gusta ese tipo de finales por ser algo...inconclusos. Yo me incluyo en ese sector aunque no totalmente, y pues....seguro me matarían si lo dejase así, jeje. En cuanto a la cuestión KxB o BxK, si hay una diferencia entre ambas, pues al ser la misma pareja pareciera que no, pero la hay, dado que en KxB, Kurama es quien lleva la tendencia en la pareja (es decir, a él es quien debería gustarle Botan), mientras que en BxK, es a Botan a quien le gusta Kurama. Aparentemente el orden no afecta, aunque quise especificarlo en la historia, pero bueno....poco a poco se irán dando cuenta de lo que sucederá.

**Klover-chan:** Hola amiga! Muchas gracias por tu review! Sabes que tus comentarios siempre me alegran el día! Últimamente he estado tratando de ser algo constante con los fics, pues tengo ya algunos en lista de espera, lo bueno es que ya he adelantado los drabbles, ya sólo me quedan los mas larguitos, jeje. Sobre la situación de Hiei y Botan....vale pues....como haz podido ver, Hiei no logró golpear a Botan, pero pues...según sus amigos, siempre se sale con la suya. Todo puede suceder.... xP Y lo de YoukoxKuro....nyaaahhh, tenía que hacerlo!!! Últimamente me he enviciado con esa parejita n/n Tú también cuídate mucho! Y suerte en todo!

**Misao-dix:** Hola amiga! Ya leí el primer capi de tu fic Forsaken, esta muy bueno! Ahhh, ya quiero leer el restooo!! (aunque como ya te imaginaras, el que me trae babas es el de Inocent Silence o¬o xD). Volviendo al tema, muchas gracias por tu rr. Tenías razón, Hiei no pudo hacerle daño a Botan, pero pues....sabemos lo testarudo que es Hiei, así que hará su parte para conseguir la preciada venganza....pero bueno....eso solo el tiempo lo dirá xD Tu también cuídate mucho!! Saludos!!

Roro: Vale, esos han sido los rr's de esta ocasión. Y ya saben....

Kuro: Ahhhh!!!!! Youuuukooooo!!!!

Roro: Youko! Deja a Kuro-chan en paz!

Youko: Eh! Pero si a él le gusta, sólo se hace del rogar ¬u¬ **mordisqueándole la oreja al pelinegro**

Roro: o¬o

Kuro: Roro!!! Ayúdameeee!!!

Roro: o¬o

Kuro: ahhh!!!

Youko: Bueno, ya, eso es todo por ahora.....Kuro y yo tenemos cosas que hacer ¬w¬

Kuro: **_pensando: Hablará de la tarea...? ñ_ñU_**

Roro: o¬o **reacciona unos segundos** ah si! No se olviden de dejar review si quieren actualizacion mas rápida!!! **se acomoda como estaba otra vez** o¬o

_(((((habladuría ocasionada por una mente perversa y la carencia de BL el dia de hoy xD)))))_


	4. El pequeño incidente

Hola a todos de nueva cuenta!

No me complace decirlo, pero esta vez hubieron menos rr's (muchos menos rr's que en ocasiones anteriores). Eso es malo..**..**quizá ya no les esté gustando lahistoria o yo que sé. El caso es que continuaré el fic para los lectores que han seguido leyendo, aunque de cualquier manera, la cantidad de rr's dictará el tiempo de actualización (es decir, mas rr's harán que sea actualizado con mas frecuencia, mientras que menos rr's harán que el fic se actualice mas lentamente).

Vale, no tengo mucho que decir por el momento, pues ya saben que los comentarios los respondo hasta el final. Espero les guste el siguiente capítulo.

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

_....Botan.... —murmuró al ver a la peliazul sentada en una banca, con un semblante algo triste en su rostro. Se acercó hacia ella y comenzó a hablar, sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica. —Hola. Por qué tan triste? —_

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

**Capítulo 4**

_El__ "pequeño" incidente_

**Bo:** Ah, n-no, por nada, sólo....estaba pensando.... —tratando de no sonrojarse.

**Kura:** Ya veo. —sonriendo gentilmente.

**Bo:** Y tú que haces aquí?

**Kura:** Nada realmente, sólo iba hacia mi casa.

**Bo:** Oh, que bien... —sonrió ella también, quedándose ambos en silencio durante un rato. La chica, pensando en lo que había dicho el pelirrojo sobre La persona del regalo, tomó aire y valor para poder pronunciar algunas palabras, después de todo, no perdía nada con intentarlo —Minamino-san....yo....quería decirte que....bueno......es que... —se sonrojó y apretó sus ojos. —Me.....gustas....y quería pedirte que salieras conmigo...Sé que no nos conocemos bien, p-pero no importa, trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda para que todo salga bien....claro, si tú quieres... —

**Kura:** Pues...no sé qué decirte...es un poco difícil para mí, pero...si, está bien, saldré contigo—

**Bo:** En....serio!? —abriendo grades sus ojos, incrédula ante aquellas palabras.

**Kura:** Si. Supongo que no hará daño a nadie si lo intentamos...

**Bo:** Minamino-san!! —dijo ella, sin poder hacer mucho, pues recién acababa de conseguir su oportunidad con él, como para arruinar todo al intentar abrazarlo o algo. La expresión en el rostro de la chica cambió radicalmente. Dado ya el primer paso, se tomó la libertad de charlar con el chico durante un largo rato. Mas tarde, Kurama la acompañó a su casa, y al día siguiente en la escuela, la alegría de la chica no podía ocultarse.

**Bo: **Hinageshiiiiii!!!!!! —decía muy animada la peliazul al llegar cerca de la chica mencionada.

**Hina:** Buenos días, Botan! —sonrió— Qué te sucede? Te ves mucho más alegre y feliz que de costumbre...

**Bo:** Adivina...

**Hina:** Ehm....algo tendrá que ver con Minamino-san, no es así?

**Bo:** Si!!! Ayer aceptó salir conmigo!! —sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

**Hina:** De verdad? Me alegro por ti.

**Bo:** Si, pero aún debo ganarme su confianza para que podamos ser algo más, pues no me atrevo a abrazarlo aún... —

**Hina:** Bueno...ya se dará la oportunidad, sólo trata de seguir adelante... —

**Bo: **Si, eso haré! Gracias por los ánimos!

El día siguió su curso, sólo que esta vez, Botan se encontraba mas cerca de Kurama que lo acostumbrado. Los días pasaban, Botan se acercaba cada vez un poco mas al chico, y aquel asunto iba saliendo a la luz pública lentamente, pues en su comienzo, sólo unas pocas personas sabían de ello. Incluso ahora, varias personas del salón miraban con algo de enojo a Botan por ser ella quién "salía" con el codiciado chico, aunque no todo iba como ella deseaba. Ya había transcurrido casi un mes y aún no se atrevía ni a abrazarlo. Se llegaba a desesperar, pero le tranquilizaba saber que aún mantenía su oportunidad con él, por lo que seguiría esforzándose lo más que pudiera.

Los días seguían pasando, y los pequeños progresos se daban muy lentamente. Para esas alturas, ya todos en la clase sabían que ambos estaban saliendo, pero muy pocos sabían que no había nada formal entre ellos.

Poco a poco se acercaba el fin del año escolar y, con ello, los exámenes finales, por lo que uno de sus maestros los organizó en equipos de estudio, curiosamente, en los mismos equipos en que habían trabajado hace tiempo. De nueva cuenta, terminaron todos reuniéndose en casa de Kurama. Hiei, como de costumbre, había llegado por su cuenta. Aún tenía ese semblante frío que había adquirido hace ya bastantes meses. Yuusuke había llegado junto con Kurama, y Botan...llegó justo al lado del pelirrojo, pues aún quería "unirse mas a él".

Se quedaron estudiando, de la misma forma tan peculiar en que solían hacerlo. Todo esto aumentaba la tensión entre el resto de los fans de Minamino y Botan, pues no soportaban la idea de que siempre estuviera detrás del chico. Actualmente, en la escuela, muchos de los que estaban celosos, trataban de meter cizaña.

_**---Flashback de Botan---**_

—_Nee, Botan... —decía una de las chicas celosas de ella._

—_Si, dime. —_

—_Ya haz podido siquiera tomar la mano de Minamino? —_

—_Esteeee....pues...no, aún no... —bajando un poco su cabeza._

—_Ah...que pena! Quizás eso significa que no te quiere en realidad—_

—_No es eso...es sólo que...no quiero apresurar demasiado las cosas... —_

—_Si, seguro que si —respondió sarcásticamente— Cualquiera que estuviese en tu lugar ya hubiera logrado hacer algo más que sólo hablar con él. —_

—_Pues.... —_

—_Lástima por ti...Supongo que Minamino tendrá que esperar a la siguiente chica si quiere algo serio... —pronunció aquella chica, mientras se alejaba de Botan, sintiéndose victoriosa por lo que había dicho. Sabía que la había incomodado bastante, pero no se imaginaba que le había dado ánimos suficientes para intentar abrazarlo y, por qué no?, incluso hasta besarlo, si todo salía bien._

_**---Fin del flashback---**_

**Kura:** Iré por algo de tomar, alguien necesita algo de la cocina?

**Yuu:** No, gracias.

**Hiei:** hn.... —pronunció aquel monosílabo de manera casi inaudible—

**Kura:** Tomaré eso como un no n_nU Y tú, Botan? Necesitas algo de la cocina?

**Bo:** Eh....un poco de agua estará bien. Te acompañaré. —levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia él.

**Kura:** Está bien —respondió, saliendo de la habitación, seguido por la chica. —

**Yuu:** Feh...nunca pensé que esos dos terminarían juntos... —dijo al ver que los mencionados ya no estaban en la habitación.

**Hiei:** Hn...no sé que habrá podido verle a esa estúpida de Botan —añadió con un tono como de enfado.

**Yuu:** Todavía estás molesto con ella por lo de la otra vez? Hace ya mucho de eso....Ya olvídalo... —

**Hiei:** No dejaré que una mocosa inútil como ella me trate como si fuera superior a mí... —dejando ver un claro enojo­—

**Yuu:** Bueno....si te hace sentir mejor, escuché que no le está yendo muy bien con Kurama. Al parecer no ha logrado ni besarlo aún ni nada por el estilo.... —

**Hiei:** Lo ves? Ni siquiera sirve para eso...es una estúpida... —

**Yuu: **Puede ser...no la conozco lo suficiente como para apoyarte o defenderla. Sinceramente, no tengo mucha idea de todo eso, no me gusta eso de andar viendo de cerca ese tipo de cosas... —concluyó, quedando ambos en silencio y pasados unos segundos, un fuerte sonido de cosas cayendo salió de la cocina. Se preguntaban qué había ocurrido, por lo que salieron del cuarto hacia allá.

**xXx Instantes antes, en la cocina xXx**

**Kura:** Pasa, iré por un poco de agua. Quieres alguna otra cosa? —entregándole un vaso con agua a su acompañante.

**Bo:** Ah...no lo sé... —respondió, mirando todo lo que había alrededor, pretendiendo que buscaba si se le apetecía algo, cuando en realidad, estaba armándose de valor para aprovechar ese momento que tenían a solas. La madre del anfitrión no estaba en casa, ni Yuusuke andaba cerca para molestarla, ni Hiei lo estaba para insultarla o intentar hacerle algo. Mientras Botan aún luchaba su batalla interna para decidir qué haría, Kurama servía un poco de agua fresca en un vaso, bebiéndola. Realmente parecía haber tenido sed. Al terminar aquel líquido, apartó el vaso de sus labios, dejando casi hipnotizada a la peliazul, quien, al notar esos finos labios, ahora húmedos por el agua, se quedó perdida en ellos. Ya estaba decidido: Lo haría sin duda alguna. —_"No estoy segura de cómo debo hacerlo....pero he escuchado que un beso sale por sí solo...espero no arruinarlo..." _—pensaba, acercándose lentamente al chico.

**Kura:** nh? Qué sucede, Botan? Ya decidiste si vas a querer algo? —

**Bo:** Si...ya lo decidí... —

**Kura:** Oh...y....bien...? —preguntó, poniéndose un poco nervioso al ver que Botan se acercaba a él mas y mas, haciéndolo retroceder a la misma velocidad en que ella avanzaba.

**Bo:** Lo que quiero...es...besarte... —dijo, logrando alcanzarlo un poco.

**Kura:** Pero...no....creo que...sea muy buena idea... —respondió, aún moviéndose hacia atrás. El espacio que le quedaba para apartarse se reducía, pues se acercaban hacia uno de los muebles de aquella habitación. Pocos centímetros después, se terminó el espacio para huir. Kurama, sin darse cuenta, dio el último paso hacia atrás que aquel espacio le permitía, con Botan a sólo unos centímetros de él, amenazando con hacer lo que quería en cuanto lo alcanzara. El talón del pelirrojo chocó con aquel mueble, haciendo que el resto de su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás, golpeando un poco el mueble y tirando al suelo la mayor parte de los utensilios que estaban sobre él, junto con el vaso de vidrio que el pelirrojo había estado sosteniendo en su mano todo ese rato. Tratando de no caer también él al piso, y por mero reflejo, recargó su mano derecha en el mentado mueble que estaba detrás suyo, sin darse cuenta de que allí habían regados varios utensilios mas, incluidos algunos cuantos cuchillos y tenedores, dejándole heridas no muy grandes en ella y que le estaban ocasionando dolor, mismo que disimuló, pues ya habían hecho demasiado ruido con los utensilios y el vaso que se había roto.

Botan salió de aquel 'estado' en que había caído momentos antes, sintiéndose totalmente apenada por aquel comportamiento.

**Bo:** Lo....lo siento... —apartándose un poco de él para dejarlo incorporarse totalmente. Instantes después, los otros dos chicos llegaron a ver lo ocurrido.

**Yuu:** Qué sucedió? —preguntó un tanto alarmado por todo el escándalo que se había escuchado.

**Bo:** ehm.... —pensando en qué podría decir. No quería contarles lo ocurrido. Aún se sentía mal y apenada.

**Kura:** No ocurrió nada serio... —dijo, ocultando discretamente su mano —Es solo que, había un poco de agua derramada en el piso y cuando venia hacia acá, no la vi, me resbalé, golpee el mueble y todo se cayó—

**Yuu:** Ya veo...pensé que algo serio había ocurrido. Hubo mucho ruido...

**Kura:** No, todo está bien. —sonrió— Ustedes regresen al cuarto. Iré con ustedes en un segundo.

**Yuu:** Vale, no quieres ayuda?

**Kura:** No, gracias. Lo haré yo. Ustedes espérenme allá, por favor.

**Yuu:** está bien —pronunció, saliendo de allí y dirigiéndose a la sala de estar. Hiei sólo contemplaba la escena de una Botan algo perturbada, con una cara que, según él, no lucía igual de idiota como de costumbre. Algo ahí le decía que lo ocurrido no era como su amigo había explicado. Kurama lucía algo incomodado. Era casi todo un hecho que era mentira todo lo relatado

**Kura:** Por qué no me esperan los dos en la sala? Yo iré en seguida... —cortó aquel embarazoso silencio.

**Bo: **S-si....eso haré... —dijo casi inaudible, muy apenada por todo. Salió de la habitación y siguió el camino tomado por Yuusuke. Sólo quedaba Hiei.

**Kura:** Qué sucede? No haz dejado de mirarnos de una manera algo extraña en todo este rato... —preguntó un poco extrañado de aquellas miradas.

**Hiei:** ...nada... —se dio media vuelta y siguió el mismo camino que los otros dos.

**Kura:** "_ghh...maldición....me duele la mano..._" —pensaba, echando al fin un vistazo a las heridas de su mano. Estaba sangrando, aunque no exageradamente. Parte de aquella área en que se había recargado estaba manchada. —"_keh...tendré que limpiar antes de que llegue mi madre o pensará que algo muy malo sucedió..._" —comenzó a curar las heridas. Cubrió su mano con una venda. Al terminar, limpió todo y recogió los restos del vaso. Poco después, estaba todo en su normalidad, por lo que regresó con el resto de los chicos. A pesar de todo aquello, el resto de la tarde fue bastante habitual.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Botan quería enmendar su error, regalándole al chico, a manera de disculpa, unas galletas que ella misma había preparado la noche anterior, al llegar a su casa. Deseaba explicarle todo, pero no sabía si tendría aún el valor de mirar de nuevo a Minamino después de aquel incidente. No había podido verlo aún, debido a que justo ese día comenzaban los exámenes finales. Al salir y antes de que se marchara a su casa, fue con él, aprovechando la oportunidad que tenía, pues Yuusuke lo había dejado solo para ir por un refresco.

**Bo:** Minamino-san... —

**Kura:** nh...ah, Tanaka-san. Hola, qué sucede? —

**Bo:** Este...pues...quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer....creo que me dejé llevar por todo lo que me dicen algunas de las chicas....no sé que me pasó. Espero puedas perdonarme. Toma, te hice unas galletas para mostrarte que lo siento mucho... —pronunció, acercándole dicho postre, mismo que venía dentro de una pequeña bolsa de color azul pastel.

**Kura:** Realmente fue algo bastante extraño en ti. Parecías otra persona, pero no te preocupes. Todo está bien. No me he enojado contigo, sólo me extrañé totalmente con todo aquello y no supe cómo reaccionar... —

**Bo:** Te parece si dejamos esto en el olvido? —

**Kura:** Por mi está bien —sonrió gentilmente.

**Bo:** Bien. Y dime, que tal te parecen las galletas? —preguntó, incitándolo a comer alguna, lo que lo hizo comenzar a degustarlas.

**Kura:** Están muy buenas. De qué son?

**Bo:** Son de zarzamora—

**Kura:** Vaya, nunca las había probado... —

**Bo:** De verdad? —sonando un poco extrañada y, en parte, desilusionada.

**Kura:** Si........qué sucede? —notando aquel cambio en su expresión.

**Bo:** es que.....tiempo antes del 14 de febrero te estuve enviando regalos como una admiradora secreta, y varias veces te mandé galletas de esas... —dijo, pensando que quizá el pelirrojo no se molestaba siquiera en revisar lo que le regalaban, o que quizá le habían dado asco o algo por el estilo.

**Kura:** mh....según recuerdo, nunca recibí galletas de este tipo...Estás segura de que las dejaste en mi lugar?

**Bo:** Si, siempre me aseguraba de eso... —  
**Kura:** Es algo extraño. Me dejaste más regalos o algo? —  
**Bo:** Si, normalmente te dejaba uno o dos regalos por semana. Chocolates, cartas, muñecos de peluche y a veces algún postre.

**Kura:** Recuerdo haber recibido algunas cosas de ese tipo, pero es lo que normalmente me dan todos...Tenían algún distintivo?

**Bo:** Si, a todos y a cada uno les puse una pequeña etiqueta que tenía el dibujo de un girasol dibujado en ella. —

**Kura:** Mh.... —se quedó pensando, tratando de recordar si había visto alguna etiqueta así en al menos uno de los regalos recibidos antes de aquella fecha —.....No....no recuerdo haber visto alguno con esas etiquetas. Lo más probable sea que te hayas equivocado de lugar o algo por el estilo... —

**Bo:** Bueno...eso no importa mucho. Al menos recibiste mis chocolates de San Valentín.

**Kura:** Pues...

**Yuu:** Kurama! Ven a ver esto!!!! —gritó, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el pelirrojo y llevándoselo del brazo —Jaja, es muy gracioso! Mira lo que hizo Kuwabara!!! —se oía mientras se alejaban de la chica, quien se quedo un poco molesta porque habían interrumpido su plática con Minamino, pero no pudo hacer mas.

Ya después de haber visto las hazañas de su amigo, Yuusuke y Kurama caminaron hacia la sección de los casilleros, en la entrada de la escuela. En todo ese trayecto platicaron sobre varias cosas, hasta que cayeron a un tema en específico.

**Yuu:** Oye....tú sabes que no me gusta andar metiéndome en lo que no me importa, pero....qué fue lo que pasó ayer?

**Kura:** nh?.....de que hablas?

**Yuu:** Ya sabes. Lo de ayer, en la cocina de tu casa... —

**Kura:** .....

**Yuu:** Vamos, qué sucedió?

**Kura:** Nada....Qué tendría que haber pasado?

_Continuará..._

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

Vale, pues.....ese ha sido todo el capitulo 4, y desde ya me disculpo si alguna parte quedo sin sentido o de cualquier detalle que tenga, pues este capitulo me tomo mucho en hacerlo y posiblemente me haya 'distraído' de la trama o algo, pues cada que debía adelantarlo, no recordaba en qué me había quedado.

De igual manera, pido tremendas disculpas por el dichoso retraso, aunque fue por causas de fuerza mayor, dado que mi pc fue infectada con un estúpido virus (te odio !!!!!), y pase como 2 semanas tratando de desinfectarla, mas lo que me tarde en subir lo que me faltaba del capi.

Trataré de ser mas constante para futuros capis, aunque igual sigue dependiendo del numero de reviews que lleguen (pues no pienso detener la historia, dado que hay personas que siguen leyendo y sería injusto pararlo por el escaso numero de comentarios).

Y sobre la historia.......a los que no gustan del KxB, no se desesperen y no dejen de leer. Saben que no los defraudaré. Así mismo, a los que gustan de ver a Botan con parejita, también manténganse leyendo, pues habrá algo para ustedes.....a menos que algo ocurra y decida modificar un poco el fic xD Bien, paso rápido a responder reviews (a ritmo de Radar Love......siiiee! Guitar Hero!!! lo amoooo!!! XD)

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

**Klover-chan: **Anda, muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario! Sabes que me encanta poder leer tu opinion sobre lo que hago :D En cuanto a lo que me decías sobre a Quien se referia Kurama con aquello, debo decir que puedo imaginar en quien piensas (y en quien piensan muchos xD) pero no, no es esa persona......o tal vez si? Quien sabe. Mas adelante lo sabrán. Mientras tanto, espero no haber hecho pesado este capi con la 'tendencia' BxK que hubo....en fin. A ver que pasa. Cuidate! y que estes muy bien!

**Oscurita XuXu:** Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de venir a postearme! Realmente pensaba actualizar mucho antes, pero por las causas antes mencionadas, no había podido hacerlo, además de que se me metió en la cabeza la obsesiva idea de hacer un fic de Guitar Hero y pues......digamos que no me la quite hasta hacerlo xD ( y encima de todo, no podía avanzar este hasta no hacer el otro xD). Como quiera que sea, actualizare un poco mas seguido, lo prometo. O al menos lo intentare XD Y pues..........detallitos saldran....mas adelante. Pero vale, asi lo dejo antes de que arruine la historia xD Saludos! y que estés muy bien!!

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

Eso ha sido todo por ahora, pero no se olviden de pasar a leer mi fic de Guitar Hero, que esta muy solito en esta pagina, dado que es (creo...) el único de GH en español y dudo que alguien vaya a buscar fics de ese juego en español xD

También se aceptan visitas a mi slide show yaoi en YouTube. Solo basta con buscar 'What I like about you Yaoi', o variar el 'yaoi' por 'hakusho', 'kurama', 'guitar hero', etc... xD

saludos!


	5. Lo que nadie sabia

Saludos de nueva cuenta. Realmente no tengo mucho que agregar. Se que estos capítulos (especialmente el anterior) no han sido así como que "muy divertidos" para aquellos que no gustan del BxK, pero bueh....solo les puedo pedir que todos continúen leyendo, porque, así como en las típicas rifas ñoñas: Habrán varias sorpresas para todos!

Antes de comenzar, quiero (y DEBO) disculparme con todos los lectores, por la ENORME tardanza para hacer este capitulo. Primero fue por la desidia que no lo avancé, y después, si, un nuevo virus ingresó a mi computadora, obligándome a pasar casi una semana desinfectando la pc. Después de eso me hastié un poco y mejor me quede buscando capturas y vagando por montones de paginas japonesas de YYH xD En fin, pido disculpas y espero puedan seguir leyendo este fic, que al parecer, en este mismo capitulo llega a su fin.

Antes de que me olvide, se está dando bastante en algunos sitios y con algunos usuarios, el plagio de historias. Es decir, la misma trama (exactamente iguales una de otra), o en el peor de los casos, el Copia y Pega, donde solo copian totalmente el texto y cambian nada mas los nombres de los personajes y después alegan que la historia es suya. Desde ya aviso, _**si encuentro este o cualquiera de mis otros fics siendo plagiados en esta o cualquier otra página, se las verán seriamente conmigo.**_ Si tanto desean hacer una historia, HAGAN LA SUYA!!! No vengan a robar lo de los demás ¬¬ Esfuércense al menos!!!

Vale, no me resta mucho que decir, solo que....quizá para estas alturas, ya tenga otro fic de Guitar Hero en esta pagina, será Yaoi y va dedicado a todos aquellos que alguna vez desearon ver Yaoi real frente a sus ojos....aviso por si alguien está interesado en ir a leerlo (si aún no está en línea, aquí y desean leer, por favor, sean pacientes, que pronto andará por estos rumbos ^^). Ah, cierto, volviendo a este fic, lean el capi entero hasta el final sin importar lo que vean-lean xD

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

_**Yuu:**__ Oye....tú sabes que no me gusta andar metiéndome en lo que no me importa, pero....qué fue lo que pasó ayer?_

_**Kura:**__ nh?.....de que hablas?_

_**Yuu:**__ Ya sabes. Lo de ayer, en la cocina de tu casa... —_

_**Kura:**__ ....._

_**Yuu:**__ Vamos, qué sucedió?_

_**Kura:**__ Nada....Qué tendría que haber pasado?_

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

**Capitulo 5**

_Lo que nadie sabía...  
_

**Yuu:** Pues no lo sé, pero desde ese momento haz estado un poco más callado y pensativo que antes, y dudo que sea mi imaginación. Incluso Botan estuvo callada y casi ni se movía... —

**Kura:** .......

**Yuu:** Sabes que puedes decirme si quieres... —El pelirrojo dio un pequeño suspiro.

**Kura:** Bien...lo que sucede es que...Botan intentó besarme ayer cuando estábamos en la cocina. No supe que decir o que hacer para que se detuviera. Mi mente se bloqueó totalmente. Lo único que pude hacer fue ir retrocediendo conforme ella avanzaba, hasta que choqué contra un mueble que estaba a mis espaldas y tiré varias cosas que había allí, armando el escándalo que los alarmó a ustedes. Creo que con ese escándalo se asustó o algo así, pues reaccionó como siempre, y estaba muy avergonzada. Incluso hoy durante el descanso fue a pedirme disculpas.

**Yuu:** No me creo ese tipo de cosas en Botan...es bastante difícil de imaginar... —

**Kura:** Lo sé...creo que esa fue una de las razones por las que me bloqueé. Se veía totalmente distinta a como es normalmente... —

**Yuu:** Supongo que si. Hey, por qué no quisiste besarla? Se supone que están saliendo juntos, no? —

**Kura:** Si, así es. Llevamos poco menos de un mes de estar saliendo... —

**Yuu:** ..... —

**Kura:** ...Es sólo que...tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos como para besarnos, y tú sabes que no me interesan las relaciones superficiales... —

**Yuu:** Eso es cierto...Entonces esperarás hasta que se conozcan mejor? —

**Kura:** Esa es la idea. De hecho, todo esto me servirá para saber si su interés en mi es superfluo o no... —

**Yuu:** Si, ya veo. Ahhh......qué complicado eres...! —

**Kura:** No es mi culpa que hayan personas con sentimientos falsos detrás de mí. Es todo un fastidio... —

**Yuu:** Vaya que si. Oye, aún hay algo que me intriga... —

**Kura:** Qué? —

**Yuu:** Qué fue lo que te gustó de ella? —

**Kura:** Nh? A qué viene la pregunta? —

**Yuu:** Bueno....digamos que ella no parece compatible contigo, y creo que nunca me imaginé que te gustaría algo de ella, al menos no como para quererla como novia... —

**Kura:** Ehm...pues... —titubeó, tragando un poco de saliva —Es un poco complicado de explicar............. —

Pocos días después, en la escuela, era ya el último día de exámenes. Ya estarían de vacaciones y no tendrían que ir a la escuela por un tiempo. Yuusuke estaba más puesto que un calcetín para copiarse todo el examen de Minamino, por lo que saldrían aproximadamente al mismo tiempo de la prueba, así que habían decidido ir a algún lugar a 'celebrar' el fin de las clases. Ya estaban los dos chicos afuera del aula, listos para marcharse, cuando keiko salió del salón.

**Keiko:** Ah! Cómo que ya te vas, Yuusuke!? —dijo un poco exaltada al ver que ya se estaban yendo.

**Yuu:** Si, ya me voy de aquí...Ya terminé el examen y no tengo nada que hacer... —respondió con un poco de fastidio.

**Kei:** Qué rápido te olvidas de las cosas. Ya se te olvidó que hoy vas a acompañarme a hacer las compras para el restaurante de mis padres? —

**Yuu:** Era hoy? —

**Kei:** Si, hoy. Y tienes que venir a ayudarme. Lo habías prometido, además de que no puedo hacerlo sola. —

**Yuu:** Pero...ya le había prometido a él —señala al pelirrojo— que hoy iríamos a pasear.

**Kura:** No te preocupes por mí. Yo entiendo. Ya se lo habías prometido a Yukimura-san —respondió Minamino, sonriendo gentilmente— Además, podemos salir alguno de estos días.

**Kei:** Ojala no fueras tan olvidadizo... —dijo, ya mas tranquila.

**Yuu:** Bueno ya, está bien...Vamos. Quieres ir, Kurama?

**Kura:** No, gracias.

**Yuu:** Vale, pospondremos lo de hoy para otro día. Gracias por comprender, amigo. —

**Kura:** Si, no hay de que —sonrió nuevamente.

**Kei:** Hasta luego, Minamino-san.

**Kura:** Hasta luego, Yukimura-san.

Yuusuke y Keiko salieron de la escuela, rumbo a un gran supermercado donde comprarían todo lo que estaba anotado en la enorme lista que los padres de Keiko le habían dado para surtir todo lo que necesitaban. Por su parte, Kurama se dirigió a su casa. Iba perdido en sus pensamientos, como ya era costumbre suya cada vez que caminaba solo, llevándose una gran sorpresa al llegar a la reja de su casa donde alguien le esperaba.

**Kura:** Hiei...Hola...qué haces aquí?

**o0o Mientras tanto, aún en la escuela o0o**

La chica peliazul recién salía de la prueba. Le había costado trabajo, pero había logrado terminarlo justo a tiempo.

**Bo:** _"Sacaré una muy buena nota, y quizá con eso impresione a Shuuichi..."_ —pensaba entusiasmada al imaginar aquello.

Hina: Hola, Botan! Cómo te ha ido en el examen? —preguntó, justo saliendo casi detrás de la mencionada.

**Bo:** Ah, pues...espero que bien. Me esforcé mucho, así que no creo que me vaya tan mal. Y a ti?

**Hina:** Pues....no lo se. No pude concentrarme... —

**Bo:** Oh, algún lío amoroso? —preguntó algo bromista.

**Hina:** —sonrió un poco— No exactamente.... —respondió, dejando un amplio silencio, haciendo notar que no quería ahondar en el tema. Botan captó aquella indirecta y cambió de tema. Poco más tarde, ambas salieron de la escuela. —Irás a tu casa?

**Bo:** No, pensaba ir a casa de Shuuichi, a ver si no tiene planes para hoy e invitarlo a comer a mi casa o algo... —

**Hina:** Ya veo...y....cómo te ha ido con él?

**Bo:** Bien... —dijo, con un pequeño titubeo al recordar la escena del 'accidente' que había tenido con él— Aún no he logrado ganar totalmente su confianza, pero creo que pronto lo lograré, pues me estoy esforzando lo mas que puedo. —añadió con una gran sonrisa—.

**Hina:** Ojala todo te salga muy bien... —dijo con una pequeña y algo forzada sonrisa. Poco más adelante, llegaron a la calle donde debían separarse

**Bo:** Bien, nos vemos después, durante las vacaciones. —decía muy animada.

**Hina:** Si, nos vemos. Cuídate. —respondió con una sonrisa un poco mas alegre que su predecesora. Cada una tomó su camino, Hinageshi hacia su casa, y la peliazul hacia la casa de Minamino.

**Bo:** _"Supongo que para éste momento ya debe estar en su casa...Lo busqué en la escuela y no lo vi por ninguna parte. Según lo que me dijeron, Yuusuke se fue con Keiko...así que lo mas seguro es que esté allí..Ah! Ya quiero verlo! Tengo tantas ganas de salir con él a una cita...Ojala pronto me invite a una. Sería tan romántico. No puedo ni esperar para el momento en que nos besemos...!!!" _—pensaba, sonrojándose ante todo aquello, apretando sus ojos y sonriendo. —Ahhh! No puedo esperar mas!! —gritó sin pensarlo, ganándose las miradas de la poca gente que estaba ahí cerca— Oh...ups! que pena...!! —dijo en voz baja, encorvándose un poco de lo apenada que estaba. Incluso comenzó a caminar mas rápido. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya se encontraba afuera de la casa de los Minamino. El timbre de la casa no funcionaba, gracias a aquella vez que Yuusuke se había puesto a jugar con el y lo había roto, por lo que tuvo que tocar en la puerta de la reja, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Después de algunas réplicas, aun sin respuesta, decidió tocar en la puerta de la casa. Entró por la reja y atravesó el pequeño pero bien cuidado jardín de aquella vivienda. Al llegar a ella, vio que no estaba cerrada con llave, y supo que había alguien en la casa. Tocó la puerta de madera, esperó un poco más, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta. Repitió el proceso una vez mas, y con el mismo resultado. _—"Mh...Quizá esté escuchando música y no oye la puerta..." _—pensaba— _"Jeje, sería gracioso entrar sin que lo note y asustarlo un poco...o tal vez puedo sorprenderlo con un beso en la mejilla..."_ —Le pareció una buena idea, por lo que sonrió un poco. —_"Espero no haya problema alguno si entro sin avisar..." _—pensó al momento de empezar a girar lentamente la perilla de la puerta para verificar que en verdad estuviese abierta, pues podría prestarse a que la última persona en salir de casa hubiese dejado abierta la reja por error.

**o0o Minutos antes de que Botan llegara a casa de Minamino o0o**

**Hiei:** Hn... —pronunció mientras encontraba palabras para decir— Venía a verte...

**Kura:** Oh, que bien. Vamos, pasa —respondió, abriendo la puerta de la reja y, posteriormente, la de la casa— Toma asiento en la sala, por favor. Iré a preparar un poco de té— añadió, entrando a la cocina. Hiei se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala a esperar a su amigo. Poco después, Kurama estaba de regreso, con una bandeja en sus manos —Listo, te serviré un poco de té —sirviendo aquella bebida en dos de los vasos que había llevado.

**Hiei:** Gracias... —dijo en voz baja.

**Kura:** tenías mucho tiempo esperando allá afuera? —

**Hiei:** No...No mucho... —

**Kura:** Pido disculpas por hacerte esperar. Mi madre sale de trabajar hasta mas tarde y a mi se me hizo un poco tarde en la escuela. Fue por eso que nadie atendió cuando llamaste a la puerta. —

**Hiei:** Si, no hay problema... —

**Kura:** Me alegra no haberte dejado esperando, pues se suponía que Yuusuke y yo iríamos a pasear.—

**Hiei:** Nh...Y qué sucedió? —preguntó el pelinegro, quien, al parecer, tenía algo pendiente por hacer.

**Kura:** Resultó que antes ya había prometido ayudar hoy a Yukimura-san a hacer unas compras importantes... —

**Hiei:** oh... —

**Kura:** Te noto un poco extraño. Te sucede algo? —

**Hiei:** A qué te refieres?

**Kura:** No lo sé exactamente. Últimamente sólo venías a mi casa por lo de los trabajos de la escuela, y casi no me dirigías la palabra. Te ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó, pensando que quizá tenía algún problema que querría hablar con él o algo parecido.

**Hiei:** Pues...a decir verdad....si. Ha ocurrido algo... —mirando hacia un punto perdido en el muro de enfrente.

**Kura:** Qué sucede? —preguntó un tanto preocupado. Sus entrecerrados labios fueron repentinamente encontrados por los de Hiei. La sorpresa le había invadido. No se esperaba ese tipo de acciones de parte de su amigo. Trató de zafarse suavemente de él, aunque fuese sólo un poco, para poder obtener alguna explicación de su parte. Su pequeño esfuerzo fue en vano. Las manos del pelinegro le sostenían por la espalda, mientras sus brazos le rodeaban el torso. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas. Pocos segundos mas transcurrieron, y el beso se extinguió suavemente. Se separaron un poco. El sonrojo en el rostro de Kurama era aún muy visible. El pelirrojo tomó la palabra. —Hiei....tú... —

**Hiei:** Después de esto, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta—

**Kura:** .... —

**Hiei:** Shuuichi...desde hace mucho tiempo que me gustas. Me alejé de ti en cuanto me di cuenta de que me estaba sintiendo atraído hacia ti. Estaba algo inseguro, y no quería enamorarme de nadie, mucho menos de alguien tan cercano a mi como tú....Llegué a sentirme extraño por gustar de otro chico. Fue por todo eso que decidí alejarme de ti, para así evitar enamorarme mas, y también para dejar de sentir algo mas por ti, pero....no pude. Cada día me sentía más atraído hacia ti, a pesar de que sólo te veía muy poco y a lo lejos. No tengo idea de si es amor, pero al menos puedo decirte que...me gustas mucho, de una manera bastante especial.

**Kura:** Hiei... —musitó al escuchar, un poco incrédulo, todo lo que su amigo le contaba.

**Hiei:** Mi intención siempre fue mantener todo esto en secreto. No pensaba decirte nada, y desde hace casi un año que mantuve cierta distancia con Yuusuke y contigo. Después fue cuando aquellos idiotas llegaron a nuestra clase, y las personas que iban detrás de ti aumentaron. Eso me hacía enfadar, pero no podía hacer nada, pues aún deseaba mantener mi distancia. Fue por eso que casi no hablaba contigo, y cuando lo hacía, era de una forma muy cortante. Hace un tiempo me enteré que estás saliendo con esa estúpida de Botan. No me explico qué fue lo que viste en ella. De cualquier forma, supuse que eso me ayudaría a alejarme definitivamente de lo que siento por ti, pero no fue así. Me daba una ira inmensa cada que escuchaba a esa niñata decir algo sobre lo de ustedes. Y fue justo con lo de ayer que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad. No pude resistir más, por eso vine hoy hasta aquí, a confesártelo todo.

**Kura:** Yo....no sé qué decir....todo ha sido muy inesperado... —

**Hiei:** Y....qué es lo que piensas de todo esto?

**Kura:** ...Es que....yo.......no....... —dijo cortadamente mientras Hiei le dirigía una mirada llena de intriga. De pronto, desde el segundo piso se escucho un sonido de cosas cayendo. —Kami....espera un segundo por favor, debo ver qué fue eso... —decía un poco agitado por todo lo anterior y por el pequeño sobresalto de aquel sonido que le había tomado desprevenido. De inmediato fue al segundo piso. Hiei, impaciente por obtener una respuesta, le siguió. Al hacerlo, vio que el ruido aquel había venido de la habitación del pelirrojo. —Creo que olvidé cerrar la ventana al salir esta mañana... —dijo un poco apenado y sonriendo, tratando de evadir cualquier rastro del tema anterior —Entró una fuerte corriente de viento y tiró todas estas cosas del escritorio— decía, recogiendo dichas objetos que iban entre papeles, lápices y demás artículos de esa índole. Jaganshi se puso de cuclillas y le ayudó a levantar todo. —Ah, no es necesario... —se sonrojó al notar que el pelinegro tomaba de su mano, firmemente, pero sin lastimarle.

**Hiei:** Y bien...? —

**Kura:** ......

**oOo Volviendo con Botan, aun afuera de la casa de los Minamino oOo**

Se alegró al ver que estaba abierta, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa. No sabría qué decir si en lugar de su amado se encontraba sólo con la madre de éste. A pesar de todo, entró muy callada. No hizo ruido. Dejó sus zapatos y su mochila en el recibidor. Caminó hacia la sala, pensando que quizá estaría allí, pero no lo encontró. Sólo pudo observar que la mochila del pelirrojo estaba en uno de los sillones. Estaba tan concentrada en encontrar a Minamino, que ni siquiera notó que la mochila de Hiei estaba allí también. Recorrió sigilosamente todo el piso de abajo sin éxito. —_"Quizás está en el piso de arriba..."_ —pensó, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Un sonido desde una de las habitaciones llamó su atención. Era la voz de Kurama. Parecía estar hablando. Su personalidad por demás curiosa le hizo acercarse a mirar a través del poco espacio que había entre la casi cerrada puerta y el marco de ella. No alcanzaba a ver nada más que una pequeña parte de la habitación de su amado. Se oía que el chico murmuraba algo. —_"Seguramente está escuchando música con audífonos y está cantando o algo...tal vez sea por eso que no escuchó la puerta..." _—pensó, sonriendo un poco al imaginarlo cantando, y construyendo mentalmente la escena tan esperada por Botan, donde al final de su broma, terminan yendo a la 'cita' que la chica tanto ansiaba. Estaba nerviosa. Tragó un poco saliva, mientras su mano empujaba suavemente la puerta, abriéndola poco a poco, para no echar a perder la sorpresa que tenía en mente. Logró abrirla totalmente, aún sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados, dio un paso al interior, abrió sus ojos, esperando encontrar a Minamino como lo había imaginado, pero...vaya cruel que es el destino! Casi se le cae la mandíbula hasta el piso de la sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarse con una escena inimaginable para ella. Kurama, aquel que había aceptado salir con ella, tendido en la cama, con la camisa blanca del uniforme abierta hasta su ombligo, dejando ver sus hombros, sus piernas, al parecer, estaban abiertas, y entre ellas, se encontraba aquel que tantos ratos amargos le había regalado: Hiei. Ambos estaban cubiertos hasta la cadera con la blanca sábana de la cama.

**Kura:** Haaa....ahh....! —suspiraba suavemente, mientras el pelinegro lo poseía.

**Hiei:** ...Shuuichi..... —musitaba al oído del mencionado. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que tenían una visita —....te....amo.... —La chica se había quedado totalmente petrificada, y justo cuando estaba por salir de aquel lugar, pudo ver que Hiei tomaba la mano derecha de Kurama, levantándola y acercándola a su persona. Fue ahí cuando vió por primera vez el vendaje que llevaba su amado en dicho miembro, pero no supo a qué se debía hasta que... —Hn...seguro esto fue gracias a lo de ayer...con Botan y su "incidente"...no es así? —dijo con voz algo baja, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que la chica oyera, misma que se sorprendió enormemente al oír todo eso.

**Kura:** S-si...cómo lo supiste...? —decía entre suspiros.

**Hiei: **Porque en cuando fui con Yuusuke a ver lo ocurrido, vi que la mesa que estaba detrás de ti estaba un poco manchada de sangre, y supuse que sería tuya... —respondió quitando los vendajes de la delicada mano, y dando pequeñas lamidas a las heridas que ahí se posaban, pasando suavemente su mano su lengua en ellas y haciéndolas sentir mejor. —Botan no se esperaba que Hiei supusiera tan bien lo ocurrido al día anterior, pero mas aun, le sorprendió que debido a su fallido intento por llegar 'mas lejos', Kurama se había lesionado. Se sentía terrible, totalmente devastada. Saladas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

**Bo:** ....Yo....mejor me voy.... —murmuró tan inaudiblemente, que sólo ella pudo escucharlo. Se dio media vuelta, y salió del cuarto. Ninguno de los dos chicos se había percatado de que alguien les había visto. La chica bajó velozmente las escaleras, se puso rápidamente sus zapatos, tomó su mochila y salió de la casa, aún con lágrimas inundando sus ojos, totalmente incrédula de lo que había visto. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta llegar a su casa, encerrándose en su habitación toda la tarde. Se culpaba a sí misma por lo ocurrido. —_"Seguramente fue porque lo presioné a hacer algo que no quería...."_ — pensaba sobre lo del 'incidente'. Estaba realmente convencida de que tendría que hablarlo con Minamino, pues debía saber la verdad en todo esto.

Pasado un buen rato, de nuevo en casa de los Minamino, Hiei había terminado su faena. Ahora ambos chicos yacían acostados en la cama. Hiei boca arriba, con Kurama recostado sobre su pecho.

**Hiei:** Y bien...? —tomó la palabra.

**Kura:** Y bien...qué?

**Hiei:** Por qué me haz dejado llegar tan lejos? No se supone que estabas saliendo con la estúpida esa de Botan? Creí que le serías fiel...—

**Kura:** Oh, no seas tan malo con ella. Pues....era lo que pensaba hacer. No he querido lastimarla en ningún momento. —

**Hiei:** Entonces...?

**Kura:** Ah... —dio un pequeño pero profundo suspiro— Está bien, te contaré la verdad. Realmente no me gusta Botan. Si la quiero, pero como una amiga y nada más. —

**Hiei:** En ese caso, no entiendo por qué decidiste salir con ella. No decías que no querías relaciones superficiales?

**Kura:** Si, eso es cierto. Pero todo fue por mi madre. Verás...todo sucedió aquel día que todos ustedes vinieron para el primer trabajo que hicimos en equipo. Cuando todos se habían ido, me quedé a limpiar la sala y recoger todo lo que habíamos estado usando ese día. Recuerdas que mi madre estaba allí cuando tú y Botan se marchaban? Fue en ese momento que comenzó a platicar conmigo.

**-----Flash back-----**

**Shiori:** Sabes? Apenas me doy cuenta de que esa chica es la hija de la Sra. Tanaka.

**Kura:** Oh, de verdad?

**Shio: **Si. Ya sabes que ella y yo somos muy buenas amigas. La conozco desde hace años, sólo que casi no llegué a ver a su hija, por eso es que no la reconocía muy bien.

**Kura:** No lo sabía—

**Shio:** Su hija solía ser muy agradable, y por lo que me ha contado la sra. Tanaka, lo sigue siendo, aunque al parecer es un poco distraída. La otra vez que estuvimos platicando, me contó que, al parecer, le gusta un chico de su clase. Sé que no debería mencionarte eso, pero quería hacerlo para pedirte que le des una oportunidad en caso de que fueses tú quien le gustara a su hija.

**Kura:** Ahmm....si, está bien—

**Shio:** Muchas gracias, Shuu-chan.

**-----Fin del Flash back-----**

**Kura:** Y así fue que me pidió que saliera con Botan al ser ella la hija de la mejor amiga de mi madre. Esa señora le ha ayudado mucho a mi madre en lo que ha necesitado, y no me sentía en calidad para decirle a mi madre que no le podría hacer ese favor. El día de San Valentín, Botan me dijo que yo le gustaba y me preguntó si quería salir con ella. Recordé toda aquella plática con mi madre y tuve que aceptar. Pero...quien siempre me ha gustado....eres tú, Hiei. —añadió, mirándole a los ojos— Desde hace mucho que me gustas. En aquel entonces en que comencé a sentir eso por ti, fue cuando te alejaste de nosotros, por lo que creí que sería un mal momento para decírtelo, porque pensé que tal vez estabas molesto con nosotros o algo así. —

**Hiei:** Pues admito que no me esperaba toda esa historia detrás de lo de tu supuesto noviazgo con ella, pero....no se supone que deberías haberle sido fiel? —

**Kura:** Es un poco extraño que me digas eso, siendo que es Botan la afectada, pero...si, realmente pensaba hacerlo desde el momento en que mi madre me pidió ese favor, solamente que...no he podido hacerlo.... —

**Hiei:** Entonces no eres tan perfecto como dicen.... —respondió, sonriendo un poco.

**Kura:** Eso no lo sé del todo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no pude contenerme. Hacía tanto tiempo que moría porque me dijeras que yo...te gustaba... —dijo, sonrojándose un poco— Siempre quise decírtelo, pero no me atrevía, porque pensaba que me rechazarías, y creí que no tendría oportunidad alguna contigo en cuanto te alejaste de nosotros.

**Hiei:** Entonces...te he gustado desde ese entonces?

**Kura:** Si, así es. —respondió, dando un suave y delicado beso a los labios de Hiei. —Es curioso que los dos sentíamos lo mismo, pero ninguno dijo nada hasta ahora— sonrió dulcemente ante aquella ironía.

**Hiei:** Vaya que si... —se quedaron unos segundos en silencio— ...Shuu... —

**Kura:** Qué sucede, Hiei?

**Hiei:** Yo....quiero pedirte que.....seas mi novio... —decía, tomando suavemente una de las manos del pelirrojo, y mirándole a los ojos, desviando un poco la mirada, pues aún le costaba trabajo el expresar todo aquello.

**Kura:** ...Tú sabes que me gustas mucho....pero....el asunto de Botan no me lo permite ... —

**Hiei:** Vamos, acaso quieres seguir atado a todo eso? Sabes que no serás feliz haciendo eso. En cuanto a tu madre, ella comprenderá que lo que quieres es estar con quien realmente amas, si tú así se lo dices. O es que prefieres pasar el resto de la eternidad con esa niña rosa? —decía, sonriéndole un poco.

**Kura:** En eso tienes razón...Seguramente me dirá algo por hacer sentir mal a Botan cuando le diga que he decidido dejarla para estar contigo, pero...valdrá la pena. Sólo espero que Botan no lo tome tan mal. Es una chica agradable y no quisiera que me odiara. —

**Hiei:** Entonces....me aceptarás? O me rechazarás? —

**Kura:** Ya conoces la respuesta... —respondió, abrazando al de los cabellos azabache y besándole tiernamente en la boca— Habrá que levantarnos antes de que regrese mi madre y se dé cuenta de lo que hicimos.

Al día siguiente, Kurama salió a pasear a un parque cercano a su escuela. Era la actividad que solía hacer por las mañanas en que el clima era el adecuado para hacerlo y que su estado de ánimo se prestaba para ello. En una de las bancas vió una escena ya antes vista, con una persona que no esperaba encontrar tan de pronto.

**Kura:** Botan.... —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras notaba el semblante vacío y triste que se reflejaba en la cara de la chica. —Hola, Botan. Como estas?

**Bo:** Nh....ah! Hola... —dijo algo sorprendida, pero también nerviosa. No sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar después de todo lo del día anterior. De verdad sonaba muy lejana a su habitual alegría.

**Kura:** Te sucede algo? Desde ayer que no me has buscado, y normalmente lo haces—

**Bo:** ..................... —

**Kura:** Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte? Te noto algo triste.... —

**Bo:** Respóndeme una cosa, por favor...si no te gusto....por qué salías conmigo? —

**Kura:** Por-por qué lo dices? —tragó un poco de saliva.

**Bo:** Ayer fui a tu casa, después de la escuela, y al llegar, te.... —decía, mientras las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos— ...te encontré en la cama con Jaganshi.....—

**Kura:** Ah....! yo....eh......y.....por qué fuiste a mi casa?

**Bo:** Quería invitarte a mi casa a comer, pues aún me sentía culpable por lo que hice el otro día en tu casa...y fue ayer cuando me enteré que no sólo te incomodé ese día, sino que también hice que te lastimaras... —

**Kura:** Ah...ya veo...p-pero...no tienes porque sentirte culpable...supongo que sólo te dejaste llevar por los comentarios que hacían sobre "lo nuestro". Eso le pasa a cualquiera.

**Bo:** Creo que si....pero, de cualquier forma....eso no explica lo de ayer... —decía aún con los ojos vidriosos.

**Kura:** ñ_ñU Si, de eso también quería hablarte....Botan...no sé cómo decirte esto... —decía, mirándole a los ojos y tratando de ser sincero, pero sin herir aún mas sus sentimientos. Dio un pequeño suspiro y continuó hablando —...Mi intención nunca fue lastimarte. Desde el comienzo me agradaste. Eres una buena chica, pero...realmente no te veo como algo más que una amiga... —

**Bo:** Entonces...por qué saliste conmigo?

**Kura:** Porque.... —pausó un segundo, pues no deseaba decirle la verdad sobre eso y sólo hacerla sentir peor —...Pensé que...tal vez podría funcionar de alguna manera. Incluso creí que sería una buena oportunidad...para...para conocerte.

**Bo:** Y qué hay con lo de Hiei? —

**Kura:** A él lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo. Hace ya un tiempo que me gustó, pero se distanció de nosotros. Es por ello que no intenté nada con él. Incluso me propuse enamorarme de alguien mas, pero me di cuenta de que no pude ayer mismo, cuando él dijo lo que había esperado desde hace tiempo, y no pude hacer mas que corresponderle. No sé porque te he contado todo esto, como te dije, no quiero hacerte sentir mal.

**Bo:** P-pero....Hiei no te ama...si de verdad lo hiciera....no se hubiera alejado tanto de ti por tanto tiempo! —

**Kura:** Créeme.... —respondió, sonriendo un poco— Lo conozco bien, y sé que eso es normal en él. Sé que no es capaz de traicionar a un amigo. Confío en él, y sé que lo que siente es verdadero. —un pequeño silencio hizo aparición, entonces volvió a tomar la palabra— Entonces....que dices? Amigos? —dijo, extendiéndole una amistosa mano, esperando alguna respuesta a ello.

**Bo:** —secando un poco sus lágrimas— Esta bien...pero quiero que sepas que no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente. Haré lo que pueda para hacer que te enamores de mi— el pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta que 'su versión' del porque había salido con ella, le había dado alas para continuar con sus intentos— Te demostraré que una relación puede funcionar entre nosotros!

**Kura: **n_ñU Veo que eres perseverante.... —murmuró—.

**Bo:** Bien, pues así será, entonces! —decía ya un poco mas alegre y entusiasmada. —Nos veremos después, Minamino-san. —hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó del lugar. El pelirrojo no supo que más decir, por lo que se quedó sin decir nada, ahí, de pie a un lado de la banca en que había estado sentada Botan.

**Yuu:** Y al final....el club de fans de Kurama "el galán" sigue siendo tan grande como siempre.... —

**Kura:** o_ó desde cuando estás ahí oyendo!? —

**Yuu:** Acabo de llegar y sólo alcancé a escuchar lo último, pero no te apures, sabes que no se me da eso del cotilleo. —

**Kura:** Bueno....eso es cierto. —

**Hiei:** Hn...Qué fastidio que la tonta esa seguirá molestándote... —

**Kura:** Hiei.....tú también?

**Yuu:** Si, me lo he encontrado de camino hacia acá —sonrió.

**Hiei:** Jeh, le hubieras contado lo de ayer... —

**Yuu:** Qué? Qué de ayer? —

**Kura:** —da un suspiro— Ya lo sabe....lo vió todo....... —

**Hiei:** .////////////////.U

**Yuu:** por la cara que haz hecho...yo diría que anduvieron haciendo "cosillas malas" —

**Kura:** Yuusuke! —

**Yuu:** Bueno...eso parece... —

**Hiei:** Ejem! Bueno, al menos ahora ya sabe y no le debe quedar duda alguna de que me perteneces totalmente...

**Yuu:** Entonces si lo hicieron!? OoO —

**Kura:** Hiei!

**Hiei:** Si, eso también va para ti... —dirigiéndose a Yuusuke.

**Kura:** Aunque quisiera....Keiko-chan lo tiene bien controlado... —rió un poco—

**Yuu:** o_ó Hey, eso no es cierto! Pero bueno....qué importa....todo esto demuestra que Hiei de verdad sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Cobrándose todo al doble...y en esta ocasión, al parecer, por mucho mas.... —

**Hiei:** Tienes razón....pero esta vez no ha sido por venganza.

**Yuu:** uuuuuuhhhh......lo hiciste por Kurama! Qué tiernos! n3n

**Kura y Hiei:** -////-

**Hiei:** Hn...Da igual, de todas formas, Kurama me pertenece— abrazando a éste por la espalda.

**Kura:** n/nU

**Hiei:** Y mas le vale a esa estúpida el mantenerse alejada...¬¬

**Kura:** Si...sigues siendo el mismo....

**Yuu:** Definitivamente....

_**-----------Fin-----------**_

Ok, para aclarar pequeñas dudas que quedaron abiertas, he aquí una mini-entrevista con Kurama y Hiei! (aplausos del publico xD). Si les viene alguna otra duda a la mente, no duden en preguntarla, porque a su servidor, de pronto no le sube bien el agua al tinaco xD

**Roro:** Bien...los lectores desean saber unas cosas. Será breve y no les quitaré mucho tiempo.

**Kura:** Seguro n.n No hay problema

**Roro:** Ok, tienen alguna idea del paradero de los regalos que enviaba Botan?

**Kura:** —pensando— No, hice memoria desde que los supe perdidos, pero no tengo ni la mas remota idea...

**Hiei:** ¬u¬

**Roro:** Y tú de qué sonríes? ¬.¬

**Hiei:** Bueno...digamos que si estuviéramos en El Padrino, te diría que esas cosas Ya duermen con los peces...

**Kura:** -__- bueno...he ahí tu respuesta...

**Roro:** Seeh, ya me di cuenta...Bien, la siguiente es para Kurama. A quién te referías con lo del regalo de San Valentín? No creas que me olvidé de ello ¬u¬

**Kura:** o//ó eh!?

**Roro:** Si, capis mas atrás dijiste que quien te había dado un mentado regalo te gustaba, pero que no le conocías y por eso no funcionaría nada entre ustedes...No te hagas menso y di quien era.

**Hiei:** O_ó

**Kura:** Era......ah, que pena!

**Roro:** No tenemos todo el día.....

**Kura:** Está bien! Era Karasu. Siempre ha andado detrás de mi, pero como dije, no le conozco, por eso no me interesé mucho en él nonU

**Hiei:** ¬¬

**Kura:** —voltea con Hiei— Pero tú sabes que eres el único, a pesar de eso... n.n —lo besa en la boca—.

**Hiei:** -///-

**Roro:** Bueno...con un 'argumento' así, ni quien discuta...Bueno...creo que esas fueron las dudas que se me quedaron en el aire continuemos con la Habladuría de Salida

* * *

Bien, eso ha sido todo. Sé que el final ha quedado algo flojo, pero bueh....tengan en cuenta que he estado como idiota escribiendo todo el día. Mas de la mitad de este capitulo fue escrito de una sola tirada (como dirían por acá, je). De cualquier manera, al ser una historia 'común', en un universo 'común', lo único que realmente se puede esperar es eso: Un Final Común. Espero no me maten por ello n_nUU

Desde el comienzo pensé que sería una historia mucho mas larga, pero sólo ha llegado a 5 capítulos. Aunque admito que SE ME HIZO ETERNA....especialmente por las espeluznantes pausas obligadas que tuve que hacer en al menos 2 ocasiones ¬¬

Mi cerebro no ha trabajado del todo bien. La música de GH me atrofia, me hace ver botoncitos mientras la escucho.....quizás por eso salió así el fic xD En fin, espero les haya gustado todo el fic, pues más que el final en sí, la idea es disfrutar del fic.

Y para los que deseaban que Botan tuviese un final feliz (porque aunque parezca que lo tuvo, NO lo tuvo, pues termina teniendo falsas esperanzas), les aviso que pueden hacer petición por un pequeño extra. De hecho, en mi borrador del fic, hubo una parte extra que no metí, pues, personalmente, me es indiferente si Botan es o no feliz, dado que no soy fan suyo. Hagan petición, y dependiendo del numero de personas que lo pidan, se hará (esto de la cantidad es, mas que nada, porque tengo fics pendientes por pasar a la pc, y pues....si no hay interés, no hay razón para pasar mas tiempo con este fic).

Paso a responder rr's (si para este ultimo capi desean recibir respuesta a sus rr's, favor de dejar comentario desde su cuenta y _**no**_ en anónimo, de lo contrario no podrán obtener respuesta alguna)

* * *

**Oscurita XuXu:** Hola~! Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los ánimos! Si, es cierto, los comentarios no llegan como uno quiere, pero pues ni que hacerle, jeje. Sobre lo del beso....me costó trabajo hacer esa parte, pues yo tampoco soy fan del BxK (y mucho menos KxB), pero pues...debía hacer esa parte. En fin, espero te haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que la escenita HxK haya sido de tu total agrado n.n Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este humilde fic. Saludos!

**Himiko:** Hi~! Gracias por los comentarios! Jeje, no me quejaré de la vagancia, pues en parte me he tardado un poco mas de lo Obligado en actualizar por eso mismo xD En fin.....creo que después de mil años he logrado acabar con tu estado de shock, pues al fin se supo La verdad detrás de la 'relación' de Botan y Kurama xP Espero te haya gustado mucho el fic. Y por cierto, espero poder contar con tu apoyo en alguno de los siguientes proyectos que tengo en mente, pues entre ellos van 2 fics que hace tiempo mencione en el foro de Hakusho yaoi (uno YoukoxKuro y uno KarasuxKurama). Saludos!

**Munchis:** Hola! Gracias por los comentarios. Bien....debo decir que la sugerencia de Compartir a Kurama no ha podido ser tomada, dado que...Hiei es algo testarudo, y dudo que compartiera a Kurama con Botan, especialmente por lo 'bien que se llevan Hiei y Botan' xD además de que seguro mas de la mitad de los que leen me matarían si hiciera eso y mas si lo hiciera lemon (además de que no soy mucho de ver o hacer hetero n_nU). Espero te haya gustado el fic. Saludos!

**Klover-chan**: Hola~~! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! xD seeee, te entiendo....que le pasa a Botan como para intentar algo así? Lo bueno es que no logró su cometido y pues....ahora ya se sabe todo lo que ocurrió detrás de la 'relación' de ellos dos. Ojala te haya gustado mucho este capi!! Wa~! No puedo esperar a seguir con mis otros proyectos, y mas aun, con nuestro proyecto de GB!!! n.n Tu igual, cuídate! Y gracias por todo!!!!!! Saludos!

**WKagura:** Hola~! Muchas gracias por los comentarios!! Si! Tienes toda la razón, las caras y actitudes de Hiei de verdad eran de celos...solo que él mismo trataba de ignorarlos xD Sobre La intercepción de regalos.....creo que ya lo sospechaban, pero si, ha sido Hiei! (que novedad!) xD Y de parejas para Botan....tenía una en mente, pero no era precisamente KoenmaxBotan. Solo que eso quedó en el extra, y pues...actualmente me come las ansias el hacer otros fics que tengo listos para ser pasados en limpio (uno de Get Backers, dos de YYH y hasta como 1 o 2 de Guitar Hero!). En fin, espero te haya gustado este capitulo n.n Saludos!

**Misao-dix:** Hola~! xD je, todos creyeron que Botan se saldría con a suya! xPP lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores. Fiú! xD Muchas gracias por los comentarios!! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu total agrado, pues ahora si fue mas HxK que BxK non y vaya que ha quedado maratónico!! jaja Saludos!

* * *

Vale, pues eso es todo por el momento. A todos los que leyeron, muchísimas gracias! Y pues solo me resta invitarlos a que estén al pendiente de mis futuros proyectos, pues aún tengo ideas para mas fumadeces de mis tres fandoms actuales!! Mas las peticiones que se lleguen a presentar xP

Saludos a todos!! Y nos leemos prontirijillo!!! xD


End file.
